El nuevo amanecer de Jake
by Nicole Scarlett
Summary: Después de "Eclipse" Bella no puede decidir si quedarse con Edward o Jacob, este ultimo, por otra parte no sabe si quiere verla... Entonces llega Cassie, una loba de Alaska en busca de los Cullen que complicara las cosas para Jake.
1. Chapter 1: La nueva loba

**Lo típico: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, quien por cierto creo que disfruta de saber que cientos y cientos de chicas (y chicos) en el mundo alucinan con personajes pecadoramente sexies como Jacob o irresistiblemente encantadores como Edward y Carlisle, y yo solo tome algunos de sus personajes para entretenerme un poco.

Un nuevo amanecer para Jacob

La nueva loba

**Edward POV**

Al ver sus ojos pienso que me ama, pero simplemente no puedo sacarme esa imagen de mi mente. Cuando me encontré con ese chucho y al ver esa entupida sonrisa en su rostro, supe algo iba mal. No necesite concentrarme demasiado, sus pensamientos me llamaban.

Allí estaba Bella con la sorpresa en sus ojos cuando este animal le robo un beso. Aunque eso causo un impacto en mi, no fue demasiado, pero al separarse, bajo una mascara de confusión habían miles de emociones que no podía descifrar.

En ese momento hubo algo que me descompuso totalmente, es que en sus ojos, en esos hermosos ojos chocolatados de mi Bella, había ese brillo que aparece cuando esta conmigo y esas mejillas habían adquirido esa tonalidad rosa que yo adoraba.

¿Acaso imagine esa débil sonrisa en su rostro? Mi Bella… ¿mi? ¿Aun era mía?

Tome mi almohada y la apreté con fuerza ante este recuerdo. En un momento mi cama estaba cubierta de plumas.

_Bella_ – dije mientras ella me miraba con interés – _se que prometí jamás alejarme otra vez - _ante estas palabras su corazón se acelero y puede ver el espanto en sus ojos – _y créeme no lo voy a hacer_ – pude ver como su rostro se relajaba – _pero pienso que es lo mejor darnos un tiempo_.

Esquive su mirada, no estaba midiendo las consecuencias de mis palabras, quizás la perdería para siempre.

_Bella se que estas confundida, aun no descifras tus sentimientos por Jacob y mi compañía no te ayudara a decidirte._

Luego de decir esto, tuve el valor suficiente para mirarla. En sus ojos había tristeza, pero solo eso. Me sorprendí bastante, pues recordaba su rostro herido, pero esta vez no se comparaba con eso, había una serenidad en su rostro que me torturaba.

_Esta bien_ – me dijo con una voz tranquila _– nos veremos luego._

Y sin más se fue, dejándome helado, cosa que no creía posible.

**Cassie POV**

Yo era la más rápida y la más silenciosa, es por eso que Godric, el macho alfa y mi hermano, habían confiado en mí para esto. De mi dependía mi pequeña manada y la seguridad de los habitantes de Alaska que ya reportaban siete personas desaparecidas. Nosotros creíamos saber la razón, los Cullen; según sabíamos ellos habían estado reclutando gente para poder transformarlos y usarlos en alguna batalla.

No me costo mucho encontrar su casa, los bosques a su alrededor apestaban a ellos, pero si me costo acercarme a ella sin ser descubierta, siempre había alguien paseándose, sobre todo luego que sintieran mi aroma.

Un rubio y un moreno comenzaron a seguir mi rastro sin que yo me diera cuenta, para cuando lo hice no había nada que pensar, solo correr. El rubio era el más rápido pero no lograba tener una visión de mí aun a pesar de que mi pelaje no me ayudaba mucho en este lugar, todo era tan verde que no seria difícil identificar un lobo blanco esquivando los árboles.

Luego de unos minutos escapando sentí el aroma de otros lobos, que también corriendo hacia mí. Comencé a sentirme algo atrapada pero no podía detenerme a analizar hacia donde seria el mejor camino, cuando de golpe sentí que se detenían y luego el par de vampiros retrocedieron a su casa nuevamente.

Fue mi oportunidad, me tranquilice un poco y agudice mi audición, escuche algunos autos, música y personas a si que decidí que seria mi mejor opción. Comencé a correr de nuevo al mismo tiempo en que sentía como los lobos se habían separado y venían por mi. Pero esta vez yo estaba segura de mi misma; no me alcanzarían.

Unos cuantos metros antes de abandonar el bosque me detuve, volví a mi forma humana, me vestí y salí.

En la vitrina de una tienda me asegure de no estar muy desaliñada para no parecer tan extraña y camine tranquilamente sabiendo que no saldrían a buscarme a un lugar tan público.

**Jacob POV **

Maldita sea mi suerte, tener que quedarme postrado en esta cama por culpa de mis fracturas mientras los demás salieron a asegurarse de que los chupa sangre de los Cullen no pasaran a nuestro territorio.

No me gustaba esperar a si que tome las muletas y me pare de la cama. Billy estaba viendo televisión en la sala.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – pregunto.

-claro, iré a correr – respondí con sarcasmo.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos desde que abrí la puerta de entrada cuando apareció Seth en fase. Le tire unos jeans al instante que volvió a su forma humana, entonces se los puso de inmediato y camino hacia mi.

-¿Qué querían? – le pregunte

-buscaban un hombre lobo – dijo con cara de confundido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Jacob… fue bastante extraño: corrimos hacia la frontera – me explico – entonces nos encontramos con Jasper y Emmett que nos preguntaron porque habíamos estado rondando su casa…

-pero…

-te digo que es extraño porque no le hemos estado haciendo.

-¿y? – lo apure.

-a si… entonces nosotros también sentimos el aroma de lobo pero claramente no era nuestro, ni era un lobo común. Nos pidieron pasar, pero Sam no quiso a si que nos separamos para seguir a la cosa esa, pero no pudimos ni verla.

-¿los demás se quedaron allá?

-si, quieren ver si pueden identificar el olor.

Durante el resto de la tarde la manada fue llegando de a poco, el ultimo fue Sam quien parecía mas preocupado con todo esto.

-sin duda fue un lobo, pero no es de esta manada – dijo Sam casi hablando para si mismo.

-¿Por qué será que vigila la casa de los Cullen? – pregunto Leah, pero nadie supo que decir.

-entonces tendremos que hacer turno, porque sin duda volverá – propuse.

-tu no – me dijo Leah divertida de haberme arruinado el momento – apenas puedes caminar.

-no demorare en sanarme.

-si te hubieras preocupado en la batalla en vez de pensar en Bella, no te hubiera pasado esto – contraataco.

-¿y que te importa a ti lo que yo piense? Además tú tuviste la culpa.

-¡callense! – Grito Sam – hay cosas más importantes que hacer ahora. Haremos turnos, como dice Jacob, no podemos dejar que ese lobo este en nuestro territorio, no sabemos sus intenciones.

-quizás no sea algo malo – dijo Seth en voz baja. Y debió completar "para nosotros".

Personalmente preferí no contestarle, aunque yo tenia una duda parecida porque un hombre lobo que ronda la casa de unos chupa sangre no va en contra de lo que nosotros protegemos; los humanos.

Después de comer Quill y Leah fueron a la primera ronda mientras Sam nos obligaba, sobre todo a mí, a irnos a descansar, lo que no me parecía una muy buena idea ya que tanto tiempo en solitario me traía muchos recuerdos a mi mente y la incertidumbre de no saber si Bella quería volver a verme, porque yo moría por hacerlo. Había querido, también, llamarla pero por primera vez no me atrevía, antes no me hubiese importado que estuviera con la sanguijuela esa y yo interrumpiera, pero ahora era diferente. Tenia miedo de que Bella me dijera que se quedaría con el y yo esta vez no pelearía mas por ella, es mas, tenia mi plan de apoyo si eso llegara a suceder: me iría lo mas lejos posible, escapando de todo, escapando de ella.

**Cassie POV **

Los vigile por días, casi sin dormir, porque ellos estaban demasiado atentos todo el tiempo y no encontraba ningún hueco en sus turnos que yo pudiera aprovechar con buenos resultados. Ya sabia que ellos eran siete, cada uno con habilidades distintas con las que se complementaba y yo, bueno solo uno.

No tenia idea como llevaba tres días sin dormir, pero las horas se me pasaban volando sin que pudiera aprovecharlas a si que me harte y probablemente la falta de sueño me impidió pensar antes de actuar aunque ya era tarde, ya estaba a metros de la gran casa blanca. Había visto a cinco de ellos alejarse temprano en la mañana y por alguna razón los dos que se quedaron parecían demasiado inofensivos como para actuar en contra de mí. Sentí el aroma de todo allí cerca, en muchas partes el olor a humano era inconfundible, pero algo me aparecía muy extraño.

Escuche pasos lentos y largos desde el segundo piso, luego comenzaron a correr escaleras abajo y yo los imite. Iban detrás de mí, a unos metros, un hombre rubio y una mujer menuda de cara amable y cabello marrón. Me volví torpe, los árboles parecían pasar demasiado rápido que apenas alcanzaba a esquivarlos.

-¡detente! – me grito con voz poco amenazadora.

_Si, claro –_ pensé.

_-_dinos que es lo que quieres.

Encontré la ruta por la que había escapado hace unos días y la tome, ellos no avanzaban más allá.

Al poco tiempo se detuvieron, pero se quedaron allí. Por segundos casi creí estar a salvo, pero de nuevo ellos.

El lobo grande y negro apareció delante de mí, me voltee y seguí corriendo. El fue detrás sentía como los demás se acercaban de prisa, este había bloqueado mi única salida segura.

¿Y ahora que? Quizás si tenia suerte, luego de contarles todo me dejarían marcharse, después de todo éramos de la misma especio ¿o no?

Ahora ciegamente, lo que tendría que pasar; pasaría, en varias formas ya me había rendido.

Entonces los otros aparecieron delante de mi, corrí hacia mi izquierda, pero otro llego mas rápido al mismo tiempo en que bloqueaban el lado derecho y atrás estaba el de pelaje negro. Me tenían rodeada.

**Jacob POV**

Correr detrás de este lobo blanco fue bastante entretenido, era muy veloz y ágil y cambiaba de sentido con frecuencia, lo mejor que podía haber tenido después de infinitos días en cama, sin poder levantarme.

_¿No te parece un poco afeminada la forma en que corre? _– comento Paúl.

_Es igual a como tu corres –_ se burlo Embry.

_Creo que este nos gana a todos si echamos una competencia – _pensé_._

_Ganarle al grandiosos Jacob _– se burlo Leah_ – yo puedo hacerlo con los ojos cerrados._

_Tonta Leah._

_Escuche eso – _volvió a decir.

Cuando finalmente lo rodeamos me puse junto a Sam, por detrás de el. Podía sentir su desesperación, pero esto era nuestro trabajo, es lo que hacemos. No podíamos compartir nuestros pensamientos con este porque seguramente pertenecía a otra manada.

Se volteo y miro a Sam. Pude ver sus ojos, sentí algo extraño como si quisiera acercarme, pero me contuve.

Saco algo de su pata, era una tela azul y se lo enseño.

_Ropa _– dijo Sam – _quiere salí de fase todos detrás de mi._

_Pero… - _intento decir alguien, pero el jefe ya había hablado.

El lobo camino lentamente detrás de un árbol con la ropa y luego el largo pelaje blanco desapareció.

Un minuto después salio y todos quedamos atónitos. Era una mujer alta, como 1.80, esbelta, de piel trigueña. El cabello de color miel oscuro le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura y los ojos de color pardos.

_¡Es una mujer_ lobo! – grito Leah.

-soy Cassie – dijo de pronto mirándonos a todos – y vengo de Alaska.

Las voces de todos parecían estar demasiados lejos por lo que no entendía nada de lo que decían, aunque todos parecían algo conmocionados con la llegada de ella.

Luego comprendí que estaban molestándome por era yo quien estaba mas ausente que todos ellos.

_No lo molesten_ – los regaño Sam - _saldré de fase para poder hablar con ella_.

_¡No!_ – Chillo Leah – _yo lo haré, tu solo la asustaras._

_Pero debes preguntarle cosas que queramos saber, como manada – _le dijo Sam de mala gana.

_Si, si, si –_ respondió fastidiada. Leah salio de nuestra visión para vestirse.

_-_bueno – dijo Cassie, con una voz un poco nerviosa – ya que no harán nada ¿puedo irme?

Sam negó con la cabeza.

Desde que había despertado de mi trance había evitado mirarla de nuevo, aunque me costaba demasiado, porque casi me dolía no hacerlo, entonces me rendí y la observe nuevamente. Era hermosa, parecía que tenia luz propia, como un sol y yo como un estupido cegado por el.

Me miro a los ojos y puso cara de confundida, sentí que la molestando ¡pero yo no quería hacer eso!

_Entonces, aléjate, Jacob – _dijo Quill. Lo mire y cuando me di cuenta que el estaba mas lejos de lo que yo recordaba. La mire a ella dar un paso hacia atrás y me vi en la cabeza de Sam casi tocándole la frente a Cassie con la nariz.

Completamente avergonzado y no pudiendo sentirme mas estupido retrocedí, no me había dado cuenta que casi la acosaba.

Leah volvió a fin, sentí que se había demorado una eternidad cuando en realidad fueron como dos minutos.

Cassie la vio y no parecía sorprendida de que fuera mujer, más bien parecía aliviada.

-soy Leah.

-hola – respondió casi sonriendo con voz angelical.

_¡Basta!_ – Reclamo Paúl – _Jake no me dejas concentrarme._

-lamento haber irrumpido en lo que creo es su territorio.

-la manada quiere saber por qué estas aquí.

-busco a unos vampiros causantes de la desaparición de humanos en Alaska.

-¿por eso rondas la casa de los Cullen?

-me dijeron que ellos estaban reclutando vampiros para una batalla.

Leah miro a Sam confundida.

-si es la batalla que yo creo – le explico – ya fue y no habían mas vampiros que ellos siete. Bueno aparte de los que se habían convertidos recientemente pero que eran todos de Seattle y no los convirtieron los Cullen.

-¿están seguros que solo eran de Seattle?

-Mm… si, también estábamos en la batalla.

Se quedo pensando un momento mientras nosotros discutíamos que hacer con ella.

_Sam ¿la dejaras ir?_ – pregunto Embry.

_¡No!_ – grite sin querer y como lobo salio un tipo gemido de dolor.

_Tranquilo, Jake –_ río Paúl.

_No podemos tenerla de prisionera, pero pienso que seria lo correcto llevarla para que los Cullen sepan quien era la que vigila su casa –_ pensó Sam.

_¿Le preguntaron a ella? _– pensé dejando claro que no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión.

_Bien vamos a mi casa – _ordeno Sam.

_¿La llevaremos? - _pregunto Seth.

_Claro – _dijo Sam al tiempo en que le hacia señales a Leah con la pata.

-¿nos vamos? – pregunto esta y Cassie levanto la cabeza de asintió - ¿con ella? – asintió de nuevo.

-¡no! – Reclamo Cassie – me iré, ahora.

Sam gruño y me sorprendí a mi mismo casi tomando la posición de ataque contra el. Este no me tomo en cuenta, lo que me enfureció y entonces salio de fase.

Cassie se sobresalto.

-debes venir con nosotros – le ordeno.

-¿disculpa? Tú no me das órdenes, yo no soy de tu manada.

_A que lo golpea_ – dijo Quill.

-te comportas como un tonto, Sam.

-¡Leah, basta! – le dijo este.

-Sam – lo llamo Cassie, al parecer controlando su respiración – aclaremos esto. Yo debo volver a mi hogar, con mi manada, no puedo quedarme. ¿no escuchaste que la gente de Alaska esta desapareciendo?

-lo escuche, Cassie – dijo el mas calmado – pero nosotros tenemos con ellos, como lo explico…

-una alianza con los chupa sangre – completo Leah.

-¿quieren llevarme con ellos? ¿Estas loco o que?

-nosotros iremos contigo, además ellos no son como los demás, no te harán daño.

Cassie para sorpresa de todos nosotros miro Leah buscando la confirmación de lo dicho por Sam.

-bueno, aunque no me gusta admitirlo, es verdad, son pacíficos, seguramente solo querrán saber, como nosotros, que haces aquí. Pero no te llevaremos de inmediato ¿verdad Sam?

-de acuerdo – respondió Sam dejando en claro con su tono de voz que estaba molesto de depender de ella.

_¿Tendremos que seguir a Leah, ahora? – _pregunto Embry.

_Iré a buscar un acantilado -_ dijo Paúl - ¿Quién va?

_Te sigo –_ dijo Embry.

_-_iremos a mi casa ahora – informo Sam – creo que tienes hambre.

_-_si – dijo avergonzada.

-Leah, quédate como estas – dijo molesto y volvió a entrar a fase.

_Vamos. _

Yo iba caminando mas despacio que el resto de la manada para pode estar cerca de ella.

_No sabia que había lobas en Alaska – _comento Quill.

_Lindas lobas de Alaska – _pensó Paúl. Hubiera entrado en fase si no estuviera en ella. Corrí donde el mostrándole los colmillos a lo que el contesto de igual forma.

_Jacob, basta –_ ordeno Sam – _Paúl, controla tus pensamientos, estas buscando problemas._

_El debería controlarse, no es para tanto._

_Jacob, vuelve a donde estabas – _no obedecí, me quede allí apunto de patearle el rasero a Paúl _– ahora, Jacob._

-¿son así siempre, Leah? – escuche la voz de Cassie, que me calmo y me recordé que quería volver a estar junto a ella.

-a veces – le respondió esta mirando como yo volvía junto a ellas.

-¿Qué no confían en ti, que tienen que enviar a alguien mas para que me vigile?

-en realidad, este tonto no esta haciendo guardia, lo hace porque quiere.

Gruñí.

_Jacob_ – me llamo Sam – _debes empezar a controlar las formas en que proteges a Cassie, no creo que quieras que la culpemos por aislarte de la manada._

_Paúl se comporta como un idiota_ – me defendí.

_Puede ser. _

Seth intentaba pensar en cualquier otra cosa pero cuando se descuido nos dejo ver que pensaba: una imagen de Bella reemplazada por una de Cassie y acompañado de algo como: por fin Jacob se olvidara de Bella ahora que esta imprimado de Cassie.

Yo me sentí estupido porque no había pensado en esa palabra sabiendo que con mi comportamiento era algo tan obvio. Pero yo no quería estar imprimado, no era justo que no pudiera elegir con quien estar o a quien querer, estar hecho para ella o no seria feliz.

_Te gustara luego – _escuche a Sam.

_Esto no puede gustarme_ – reclame – _es como "estoy con ella o estoy con ella"._

_¿Prefieres seguir sufriendo por Bella? – _pregunto Quill.

_¡Tenias que nombrarla! – _Grito Paúlmientras yo tenia una imagen de ella en la cabeza – _ahora no nos dejara tranquilos. _

Me costo mucho pero me detuve. Mire la cara de confusión de Cassie al ver mi acción y corrí en sentido contrario al de ellos. Tenía demasiado que pensar y no quería a toda la manada siendo testigos de mis problemas emocionales, no de nuevo.

**Notas de la autora: **escribí esta historia porque me encanta Jacob y siempre quise hacerlo. La idea principal fue mía pero mis amigas Vale y Connie me ayudaron bastante. Quiero saludar a mi profesora de arte porque fue en su clase en donde hice mayores avances (jajajaja, no, en realidad la detesto y no me importaba su clase, sin ofender)

Gracias por leer mi historia, es mi primera, a si que si quieren dejarme algún comentario, lo agradecería mucho… de veritas, de veritas!!


	2. Chapter 2: Pasando la noche

**Lo típico: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, quien por cierto creo que disfruta de saber que cientos y cientos de chicas (y chicos) en el mundo alucinan con personajes pecadoramente sexies como Jacob o irresistiblemente encantadores como Edward y Carlisle, y yo solo tome algunos de sus personajes para entretenerme un poco.

Pasando la noche

**Cassie **

Ahora me sentía algo inquieta, estaba rodeada de lobos que me llevarían a ver a los Cullen en algún momento.

Leah caminaba a mi lado, podía ver en su cara como quería preguntarme algo, pero le molestaba la presencia del resto de manada.

El lobo rojizo no se despegaba de nuestro lado, la única excepción fue cuando pareció molestarse con su compañero de color plateado y estuvo a punto de morderlo.

Luego de calmarse volvió a mi lado, pero no duro mucho tiempo tranquilo ya que después de unos minutos corrió en sentido contrario al nuestro.

-¿Qué tiene? – le pregunte a Leah lo mas bajito que pude.

-seguramente recordó a alguien, sucede a menudo.

-¿una novia?

-que mas quisiera el.

-ya entiendo.

Caminamos diez minutos antes de llegar a la casa del alfa Sam.

Me invitaron a entrar, pero me negué, no había la confianza suficiente como para hacerlo.

A si que Leah me llevo la comida afuera y estuvo conmigo hasta que salieron en su forma humana y gracias al cielo, vestidos. Luego de ellos salio una mujer morena y con cicatrices en la cara.

Sam me presento a cada uno de los miembros de la manada que estaban allí: Seth, Quill, Paúl, Embry y Leah. Y cuando anuncio a esta ultima Paúl hizo un pesado comentario de ella.

-y ella es Emily, mi prometida – agrego Sam mirándola y supe de inmediato que era su imprimada.

-¿y el que se fue? – pregunte.

-es Jacob, volverá pronto, tenia algo que hacer.

-que alivio – suspire.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Leah.

-bueno… creí que yo lo había hecho algo por lo que se molesto.

Todos se quedaron callados a si que Leah se apresuro en decir algo:

-¿a si que de Alaska?

-si, somos una manada muy pequeña, pero asumo que cuando regrese serán muchos mas – antes de seguir con la conversación tuve que sentarme y es que estaba demasiado cansada – ustedes me dejaron exhausta.

-lo tomaremos como un cumplido porque vaya que nos costo atraparte.

-¿hace cuantos días que rondas por ahí?

-como una semana – hice una pausa - ¿Qué tipo de acuerdo tienen con los Cullen? Si no les molesta decirlo.

-es territorial, mas que nada contesto Sam – prometieron ser diferentes a si que no muerden personas.

-los ojos dorados – susurre.

-si ¿conoces a algunos?

-bueno, en Alaska había una familia muy parecida y también llegamos a cierto acuerdo para proteger a los ciudadanos.

-pero entonces los culpables deben ser ellos.

-no – conteste a Embry – comenzaron a desaparecer cuando ellos se fueron. Es o son otros quienes lo hacen.

-¿viniste completamente sola?

-si, puedo cuidarme sola o tener buena suerte como en este caso.

Estuvimos hablando más de una hora pero luego Sam ordeno que volvieran hacer sus actividades correspondientes para dejarme descansar. Solo se quedo Seth y Leah acompañándome, quiero creer que era compañía y no vigilancia.

Me hubiese gustado contestar las preguntas de Leah pero me venció por completo el sueño, a si que me recosté en la yerba y me quede dormida.

Me sorprendió haber dormido tan bien estando en un territorio desconocido pero esta manada me parecía completamente viable y de confianza.

Abrí los ojos justo cuando un hombre muy musculoso que media más de dos metros, de piel morena y pelo negro hasta el mentón caminaba sin mirarme hacia mí.

Me puse de pie y me di cuenta de que Leah y Seth no estaba. Espere a que llegara el hombre.

-hola – dije algo nerviosa.

-hola, soy… - evitando que nuestras miradas se encontraran.

-Jacob ¿verdad?

-si y tu eres Cassie – y agrego en voz baja – es un lindo nombre.

-ah… gracias.

-Cassie, eh… lamento haberte incomodado en el bosque.

-no recuerdo nada de eso – dije con una sonrisa.

-ya lo pillo, gracias.

-no hay problema.

Hubo un silencio increíblemente incomodo entre nosotros que no pude evitar.

-eres muy rápida – me dijo hablando muy rápido.

-ya me dijeron.

-y ¿en que casa piensas quedarte?

-no necesito una casa, tengo suficiente pelo como para no pasar frío.

-claro, pero ¿no seria mejor dormir en una cama cómoda?

-¿alucino o me ofreces tu cama?

Enrojeció por completo y yo me arrepentí de haber abierto mi boca.

-lo siento.

-si tu quieres aceptarla, entonce si – me dijo sin tomar en cuanta mis disculpas.

-¿Jacob? ¿Eres tú? – salio preguntando Seth de la casa de Sam, pero al vernos se detuvo y dio un paso atrás – lo siento, no sabia que interrumpía algo.

-bueno, en realidad no – lo tranquilice – Jacob me preguntaba donde me quedaría.

-Sam dijo que con nosotros - respondió el niño.

-agradezco la atención pero nadie me lo ha preguntado.

Sam salio de la casa junto a Emily y Leah llego caminando desde el bosque.

-Sam no voy a escapar – le aclare.

-te creo a medias – me respondió – por eso prefiero que te quedes en la casa de alguno de nosotros. Tienes tres posibilidades: mi casa; con Emily y yo – esa idea me pareció muy horrorosa o asquerosa, no lo se; dormir en la casa de una pareja, yo no quiero mas sorpresas – con Leah y Seth o Jacob.

-Sam no dormiré dentro de sus casas y punto final.

Imagine que todos decían: "que testaruda, contradecir al líder".

-se quedara conmigo – dijo Jacob.

-no quiero…

-¿quieres dormir afuera? – me interrumpió, pero su pregunta era tan amable que me fue imposible contestarle mal y el tomo mi silencio como una afirmación a su pregunta, y yo no lo contradije; me hizo sentir bien verlo sonreír. Tenia cierto encanto que no se podía comparar nada en este mundo.

Unos minutos después me separa de todos para caminar junto a Jacob a su casa. Casi me iba riendo sola recordando como Seth había dicho: "Sam, no es correcto que dejes a Cassie en la boca del lobo feroz".

Luego yo me preguntaba porque Leah se había quedado callada si quería hablar conmigo y yo no habría tenido problemas en tener cierta pijama party con ella.

-¿y como es que eres mujer? – pregunto Jacob cuando nos habíamos alejado bastante de la manada.

-es un proceso biológico muy aburrido como para explicártelo – dije y luego me largue a reír porque sabia que no era a eso a lo que el se refería.

-muy chistosa – respondió el sonriendo de nuevo.

-en realidad no esta muy claro pero según lo que nuestra manada ha visto por todos estos años, siempre debe haber una mujer.

-¿tiene que ver con el linaje?

-no lo creo. Que yo sea la hermana del alfa no significa que siempre sea así. Tori, mi antecesora, era de una familia en la que ningún otro miembro de transformo.

-pero entonces…

-Jacob – lo interrumpí – no quiero ser grosera pero hablar de los lobos todo el tiempo me aburre enormemente.

- y ¿de que quieres hablar? – me pregunto amable.

-¿con quien vives?

-con mi papa, Billy.

-¿solo con el?

-si, mis hermanas viven lejos.

Cuando no menciono a su madre supuse que algo había pasado y mi intención no era recordárselo para hacerlo sentir mal porque quizás el no quería recordarlo.

-¿podemos ir a la playa?

-¿ahora? – me pregunto y note cierto tono de entusiasmo.

-¿se puede? ¿No se enojara Sam?

Me miro muy serio y entonces pude sentir la negativa a la playa. Pero al segundo una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y se encogió de hombros.

No pude evitar reírme, era simplemente imposible resistirme a su alegría y a su encanto único de niño travieso.

Cuando mis pulmones se llenaron del aire frío, se hizo intenso el olor a sal, vi el mar y mis pies se cubrieron de arena me detuve y cerré los ojos. Me sentí como en mi hogar casi pude ver a mis amigos reunidos alrededor de la fogata y a Chris, mi novio, corriendo tras de mi para lanzarme al agua, en verano claro porque de otra forma podría darme hasta hipotermia aunque mi temperatura no sea de un humano común y corriente. Pero de todas formas le era imposible porque yo corría mas rápido que el.

Extrañaba a Chris, a todos en realidad, pero en especial a el. Quisiera saber que esta haciendo en este momento, quiero ir a verlo a su casa para que me diga "por favor no sigas creciendo que quedare como un llavero a tu lado" y que me rete cuando camino hacia allá con poca ropa. Y lo que mas deseaba era escucharlo decirme "te amo" repentinamente mientras conversamos. Solo había estado separada de el una semana y ya casi me ponía a llorar.

-¿ya te sientes mejor? – me pregunto Jacob con voz tranquila y con la mirada fija en las olas.

-si – dije en un suspiro – ahora es como estar en casa.

-¿crees que puedas dormir? – me pregunto esta vez mirándome.

-no estoy segura, pero lo intentare.

Caminamos de vuelta y fue cuando llegamos a una pequeña casa de madera, las luces están encendidas y en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba un hombre sentado en una silla de ruedas.

-hola – lo saludo Jacob.

-¿trajiste una invitada? – le pregunto sonriendo.

-mas bien una prisionera de guerra – le dijo mirándome divertido.

Llegamos a su lado en unos segundos y de inmediato extendí mi mano que el estrecho suavemente.

-Cassie – dije.

-Billy – respondió. Hizo una pausa antes de decir – y Jake, un sofá muy cómodo te espera.

-Oh no, yo… - me calle, no tenia idea que era lo que el sabia.

-si logras convencerla de que duerma adentro – le dijo – serás lo máximo.

-bueno si tú no pudiste – le dijo – yo ni lo intentare.

-gracias, por fin alguien lo entiende.

-¿comerás algo, Cassie? – pregunto Billy.

No quise contestar, aun algo molesto para mi tener la necesidad de comer aunque ya lo hubiese hecho.

-vamos entra – me dijo el padre de Jacob. Podría haberme negado a entrar pero no lo hice, pues había algo en aquel lugar que me parecía seguro.

**Jacob **

Cuando mi padre le pegunto si quería entrar, vi como Cassie dudaba, pero luego algo cambio y decidió pasar.

Comió casi la misma porción que yo, la única diferencia es que yo parecía tragar solamente y Cassie no tenia apuro. Al terminar llevo los platos al lavabo pero cuando vi que se disponía a lavarlos me puse de pie muy rápido y la detuve.

-¿Qué haces? Deja eso.

-no, yo puedo hacerlo, tranquilo.

-yo lo hare – dije tratando de moverla-

-por favor, déjame, es una forma de decir gracias.

-pero yo se que lo agradeces – la fuerza con la que trataba de quedarse en su lugar, comparada con la mía, era minima pero yo evitaba usarla para dejarla dar la batalla porque era entretenido jugar con ella.

Cassie trataba de ponerse seria pero no le salía y no pude evitar echarme a reír.

-Jacob – pidió con tono de suplica y olvidando la fuerza.

-bueno – acepte aun riendo – tu lavas la mitad y yo la otra.

Cassie guardo silencio.

-el que calla otorga.

Finalmente no cumplí con lo que le había dicho porque yo lave todo y se lo pasaba a ella para que los secara solamente.

Cada vez que la miraba Cassie fruncía los labios y entrecerraba los ojos para demostrarme que estaba molesta pero al igual que antes, yo solo me reí y la contagiaba.

Cuando terminamos Cassie le dio gracias a Billy y se fue hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? – le pregunte.

-tengo sueño.

-duerme aquí – le pedí nuevamente pero ni si quiera me miro y cerro la puerta tras de ella.

Aunque salí corriendo ya no se veía por ninguna parte pero por lo menos sabia que se había metido en el bosque.

-no es necesario que te quedes afuera conmigo – escuche que decía su voz en alguna parte de allí.

-claro, lo dices porque así podrás escapar.

Seguía sin verla pero escuche su risa musical en respuesta de mis palabras y de inmediato me dio un cosquilleo en el abdomen y se acelero mi corazón.

-me encontraste –me dijo cuando pude verme.

-el GPS esta funcionando muy bien.

Estaba sentada en el lugar donde había mas pasto y miraba la yerba que movía con los dedos.

-dime Jacob – dijo en voz baja - ¿te molesta que este aquí?

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-porque hoy cuando te fuiste…

-¿Cómo vas a molestarme? eres tan simpática, amable, alegre me ayudaste con los platos…

-ya entendí – se apresuro a decir, entonces me di cuenta que estaba completamente sonrojada.

Me sentí estupido nuevamente, (me pregunto si sentirse estupido es parte de estar enamorado, probablemente por eso todo parece tan hermoso) porque no podía controlarme y decirle algo que no la hiciera sentir incomoda junto a mi.

-entonces – comenzó luego del bochornoso momento - ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-son tonterías –dije recordando a Bella.

-pero quiero saber.

-¿y cuantos años tienes? – le dije rápidamente.

-¡estas cambiando el tema! – repuso.

-no me contestaste.

-tampoco tu a mi – dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-pero tu eres mi prisionera, debes contestarme.

-oblígame.

Podía pensar en varias formas de obligarla a responderme pero no quería aplicar ninguna.

-dieciséis – dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué?

-tengo dieciséis.

-estas como para guardar un secreto de estado, ni te obligue.

-me cuesta guardar mis secretos sobre todo contigo… y ¡no se porque!

No iba a usar eso en su contra o por lo menos no intencionalmente. Luego la mire fijamente.

-¿de verdad tienes dieciséis?

-si no los tengo, me han mentido toda mi vida.

-es que…

-parezco algo mayor, ya lo se. ¿No quieres sentarte? El pasto esta muy cómodo.

Lo hice, pero solo porque ella me lo había pedido, no me molestaba estar de pie.

-¿cuantos años tienes tu?

-¿Cuántos crees que tengo?

-bueno de cara pareces un niño – dijo examinándome – pero de cuerpo, bueno… muy licántropo – desvío la mirada – ¿dieciocho?

-no, en realidad tengo lo mismo que tu.

-vaya, eso seria algo imposible de creer si no supiera que eres lobo.

Luego de eso me nació hacerle un montón de preguntas básicas: como sus preferencias de comidas y color. A lo que yo tuve que contestar de vuelta.

-¿y por qué tantas preguntas? – dijo después de contestarlas.

-porque algún día le contare a alguien que estuve a cargo de cuidar a una prisionera y cuando le diga que no le hice preguntas, tendrá ganas de patearme y llamarme retrasado.

-pero tu no lo dejarías…

-no, pero creí que si te decía eso tendrías consideración conmigo y responderías mas de mis tontas preguntas.

-no son tontas: son esenciales para poder conocer a alguien, si no sabes algo tan básico como cual es mi color favorito, no podría esperar nada más de ti.

-entonces voy bien encaminado - dije sin pensar.

Se quedo en silencio mirando como se movían las hojas de los árboles.

-lo siento, fue un comentario estupido.

-no es tu culpa, es que recordé que mañana… - no necesito decir mas para que yo me diera cuenta de que hablaba sobre la visita de los Cullen.

-yo no dejare que te pase algo malo.

-muy lindo de tu parte pero no creo que sea tan fácil controlarme al estar cerca de ellos.

-tu no confías en mi, me subestimas.

-estoy en mi forma vulnerable contigo ¿Qué mas confianza podría darte?

-confía en que te protegeré – le pedí.

-yo solo deseo no verme obligada a pelear.

En un ágil movimiento se puso de pie y camino hacia la oscuridad del bosque.

-Cassie – la llame.

-no me sigas estoy cansada a si que volveré en cuatro patas y con una cola – hizo una pausa y luego recordó algo – ¿Jacob?

-¿si?

-buenas noches, es que después no podré decírtelo.

-cierto, buenas noches.

En ese momento sentí sus pisadas, su respiración y el "tranquilo" latido de su corazón.

Ya que ella iba a entrar en fase para dormir, no tenia ningún sentido quedarme como humano a si que me saque la ropa rápidamente y entre en fase.

_Hola Jake_ – me dijo Seth.

_¿Paso algo_? – pregunto Sam preocupado.

_No _– respondí – _Cassie quiere dormir. _

_¿No quiso dormir en tu cama? – _pregunto Seth.

Les mostré que ella comió y luego de ayudarme con la loza, se fue.

_Yo sabia que eso iba a pasar, es igual que obstinada que tu _– río Seth.

_Es amable _– dije.

_Sabemos que piensas muy bien de ella _– esta vez hablo Sam.

En ese momento una gran loba blanca apareció entre los árboles con las orejas atentas y moviendo ligeramente la cola. Creo que involuntariamente también yo la movía porque estaba muy feliz de verla de nuevo a pesar de que habían pasado menos de dos minutos.

Se acerco un poco más y se echo a un metro de mí, no demore mucho en hacer lo mismo y me quede mirando como buscaba la posición más cómoda. Me costaba acostumbrarme a la idea de que no podía escuchar sus pensamientos, quizás de esa forma podría conocerla mejor y dejar de meter la pata tan continuamente.

_¿Cuántas veces puedes meter la pata en unas horas? _– pregunte Seth.

_Oye niño, vete._ _Arruinas mi noche_ – pensé y a la vez gruñí.

Cassie me miro y me mostró su sonrisa lobuna.

_Lo siento – _dijo Seth y entonces se concentro en mirar el suelo y correr.

No paso un minuto cuando a Cassie comenzó a vencerla el sueño y al fin cerré los ojos. Solo allí yo pude relajarme y conseguí quedarme dormido.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, se que es un poco lento pero les prometo que después se pondrá mejor, aun quedan muchas sorpresas.

En el anterior se me olvido agradecerle a Connie quien escribió la parte de Edward porque a mi no se me daba la personalidad de el y menos el amor que le tiene a Bella.

Si les gusto este capitulo o tiene alguna pregunta, por fa, dejen sus comentarios, porque de otra forma me siento algo desorientada.

Quizás me demore un poco en subir el siguiente porque tengo algunos problemitas que me impiden usar el computador. Pero como se que alguien espera la continuación voy a hacer todo lo posible por avanzar. (Bueno la historia esta hecha en un cuaderno pero tengo que subirla)

Recuerden dejen comentarios porque me hacen muy feliz …


	3. Chapter 3: Tomando decisiones

**Lo típico: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, quien por cierto creo que disfruta de saber que cientos y cientos de chicas (y chicos) en el mundo alucinan con personajes pecadoramente sexies como Jacob o irresistiblemente encantadores como Edward y Carlisle, y yo solo tome algunos de sus personajes para entretenerme un poco.

Tomando decisiones 

**Cassie**

En Alaska jamás dormí al aire libre, pero desde que había llegado aquí tuve que acostumbrarme hasta que ya me era placentero. Le sacaba mucho provecho a mis desarrollados sentidos para poder oír con claridad como rozaban, unas con otras, las hojas de los árboles y el aroma a tierra, arena y sal.

Así dormí placidamente hasta que comenzó a salir el sol, no tenia intenciones de "levantarme" todavía pero abrí los ojos un poco para ver que hacia Jacob.

Estaba al lado contrario a donde se había dormido la noche anterior y no pude evitar reírme cuando vi que dormía con las patas hacia arriba y la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado de su cuerpo. El lobo feroz ahora era un cachorro feliz y con esa imagen volví a poner mi cabeza sobre mis patas delanteras y cerré los ojos nuevamente.

_Cassie_ – escuche a Jacob llamándome cuando comenzaba a quedarme dormida.

_¿Qué?_ – conteste inconscientemente en mi mente.

_Cassie_ – repitió el. Entonces mire a Jacob quien seguía en fase y dormido, por un momento creí que me lo había imaginado y le pregunte, en mi mente, si estaba dormido.

El lobo rojizo estiro sus músculos y abrió los ojos con pereza.

_¿Qué?_ – pregunto con voz tranquila. Ambos nos dimos cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

_¿Qué demoni…?_ –grite y ambos nos pusimos de pie en un salto.

El se acerco a mí y me miro fijamente a los ojos.

_¡Puedo escucharte!_ – celebro.

Me negaba a creerlo, la única manera de que pudiéramos escucharnos era que ambos fuéramos alfas o de la misma manada, pero yo no…

_No quiero estar en esta manada, además no es tan fácil._

Jacob no me tomo en cuenta, él seguía celebrando que podía escucharme.

_¡Oye! Yo tengo mi propia manada_ – volví a gritar porque ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa con la situación ¿Cómo es que me había ganado la aceptación del alfa sin pedirla?

_¿Escuchaste a Paúl?_ – me preguntó.

_Él no ha hablado _– le respondí.

_Si lo hizo, me pregunto porque estaba tan emocionado._

_Dile que me hable_ – le pedí.

_Paúl, dile algo a Cassie._

Silencio, solo podía sentir la ansiedad de Jacob.

_¿Y?_ – pregunto esté.

_No pude oír a Paúl._

_Entonces no eres parte de esta manada – _me dijo justo antes de sentarse y aullar, asumí, llamando a los demás.

Espere ansiosa, creo que me dolía hasta el estómago pero no me importaba.

_Vamos _– me dijo Jacob y corrió internándose en el bosque. Lo seguí sin esfuerzo y cuando sabia en donde estaban todos reunidos me adelante.

Fue cierto alivio cuando no escuchaba los pensamientos del resto de la manada hasta que me vi en la mente de Sam.

_También puedo comunicarme contigo, Sam_ – le dije.

_Si, ya veo_ – respondió algo curioso.

Jacob se disputo a mi lado y los miro a todos.

_Sam es quien asumió ser alfa, pero en realidad yo debería serlo_ – pensó Jacob.

_¿Y por qué no quisiste ser alfa?_ – le pregunte.

_Bueno, eso da para otra conversación_ – respondió.

Para mí, escuchar a Sam era debido a algo que había hecho Godric, algo entre alfas. Pero Jacob era completamente diferente, quizás se debía a cierto amor irracional que se había creado en él cuando llegue y no tenía nada que ver con que él era el alfa por linaje.

_Creo que cuestionar por qué podemos escuchar a cierta loba prisionera_ – pensó Jacob - _es estupido, no es una amenaza._

_Bien, entonces aprovechemos que estamos todos y acabemos luego con la visita a los Cullen_ - pensó Sam.

En cuanto escuche eso, mis músculos se tensaron y todo el instinto lobuno parecía correr por mis venas diciéndome que era demasiado peligroso como para hacerlo con los lobos que eran aún muy desconocidos para mí.

Mi ventaja fue que ellos parecían tener una discusión acerca de la propuesta de Sam y yo no iba a desaprovechar una distracción tan buena como esta. Di unos pasos hacia atrás, silenciosamente y cuando creí estar lo suficiente lejos como para saltar y correr, lo hice.

Todos quedaron perplejos unos segundos menos Jacob, él parecía más concentrado siempre en las cosas que yo hacia que en la de los demás, por eso en cuanto yo hice un salto demasiado veloz y grande para ser simplemente un paseo, él lo hizo también.

_¿A dónde vas?_ – pregunto siguiéndome de muy cerca.

No le respondí.

Me bastaron unos metros para aumentar mi velocidad y dejarlo demasiado atrás. Entonces fue Leah quien se me acerco más pero aunque parecía dar todo de si misma no lograba acercarse mucho.

El hecho de que todos estuvieran siguiéndome me ponía muy nerviosa, me sentía como cuando ayer trataban de atraparme y yo no sabia que querían hacer conmigo ni a donde más correr.

En cierto momento las patas contra el suelo disminuyeron, solo Leah y Jacob continuaron detrás de mí, todos los demás se quedaron atrás hasta que ella también desistió.

_Me dijiste que no escaparías_ – me recordó Jacob.

_Eso fue ayer, cuando estaba a tu cargo que no escapara. _

Seguí corriendo, tratando de evitar escuchar como Jacob me pedía que me quedara; porque de otra forma podría arrepentirme y detenerme. Lo ignore hasta que me dijo que estábamos en el territorio de los Cullen y ellos debían probablemente venir en camino.

Al principio, a pesar del miedo no le hice caso y fingí ser valiente pero luego de que los sentí acercándose no pude pensar de la misma forma.

_Ellos están muy cerca y unos son más rápidos que otros, van a llegar a ti de todas formas, déjame estar a tu lado por lo menos cuando lo hagan_ – me dijo Jacob – _baja la velocidad, no te alcanzo._

Y logro que me arrepintiera, di la vuelta y corrí hacia el.

_Ve con el resto de la manada, yo te seguiré – _dijo.

El viaje se hizo más corto esta vez, en un minuto ya me había encontrado con Leah quien me acompaño de vuelta.

Como me dijo Jacob iba detrás de mi hablando con Sam, quien estaba en el que yo creo era el limite.

_Cassie, ahora tu decides_ – me dijo Sam cuando llegue junto a él – _te quedas o Jacob te acompaña de vuelta a su casa._

Lo pensé por unos segundos hasta que decidí que iba a conocerlos así acababa de una vez por todas con este momento tan indeseable.

_Eso nos ahorra mucho tiempo_ – contestó.

Luego fui a acostarme junto a un árbol para descansar, Leah se paseaba de un lado a otro y Jacob se acostó justo frente a mí de tal forma que su nariz quedo a centímetros de la mía.

_No hay nada que temer_ – dijo, mirándome de una forma extraña pero agradable – _te los enseñare para que sepas con qué te encontraras._

Comenzó por mostrarme a uno que yo ya conocía, rubio, de cara amable.

_El doctor colmillos y no miento cuando te digo que es doctor._

_Pero… _- trate de decir.

_Ni me preguntes como se aguanta, pero lo hace._

Una mujer menuda, de pelo castaño y largo que también ya me era familiar.

_Es su esposa y se creen los padres de los demás. _

_Son sus pequeños retoños…_ - comente y Jacob rió.

El siguiente era alto, musculoso y de pelo oscuro con rizos. No pude evitar pensar que era muy licántropo y a esto Jacob gruño pensando que era muy ofensivo. A continuación una rubia con cara de frívola.

_La pareja del grandulón._

_¿Y tú que eres a su lado?_ – pregunté.

Rió pero no me contesto, a cambio me mostró a otros dos: una pequeña, de pelo corto y castaño y otro rubio que tenia, al parecer cicatrices, en forma de media luna.

_Ella tiene visiones del futuro, pero a nosotros no nos ve y él puede controlar las emociones de todos a su alrededor._

_¿Incluyéndonos? _– pregunte.

_Si. _

_Ya llegan _– aviso Sam – _creo que estuvieron detenidos hablando. _

Jacob se puso de pie mientras me mostraba a el ultimo: un hombre de pelo cobrizo el cual venia acompañado de los sentimientos de Jacob hacia él, entre ellos el que mas se destacaba era el odio y rabia.

_Él puede leer mentes, incluyéndonos_ – dijo fríamente.

Quise preguntar pero me arrepentí, este no era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

El lobo al darse cuenta de que me transmitió sus emociones, fijo su mente en escuchar lo que los demás decían por lo tanto no pude seguir escuchando.

Los vampiros estaban mas cerca de lo que yo creía que pero venían casi caminando. Sam se puso al frente de inmediato y todos lo imitaron tomando sus respectivos puestos, pero como yo no pertenecía a esta manada no tenia puesto así que Jacob me obligo a ponerme detrás de el.

Entonces aparecieron caminando de entre los árboles con tranquilidad y se pusieron frente a nosotros con sus respectivas parejas a su lado.

-buenos días – dijo el doctor, un chupasangre educado, quien lo diría.

Sam solo movió la cabeza.

-venimos porque creo que quieren hablar con nosotros.

_Tenemos a la visitante de sus tierras_ – dijo Sam y el vampiro de pelo cobrizo repitió, a pesar de que Jacob me lo había advertido no pude evitar sorprenderme de que realmente lo hiciera.

Este me miro atentamente y arrugo el entrecejo, quizás porque yo había pensado algo acerca de él.

-¿la visitante? – pregunto el educado recalcando el genero de la palabra.

-es mujer loba – respondió el lector de mentes sin que alguien le dijera que tenía que decir.

_No era tan poco común como creíamos_ – completo Sam.

-ella, eh…

-Cassie – le ayudo nuevamente el de pelo cobrizo.

-¿Cassie no puede presentarse ante nosotros y decirnos porque esta aquí?

Jacob gruño.

_Ella es casi parte de nosotros ahora y si ella no lo quiere, no lo hará y la apoyamos._

-bueno por lo menos la vimos – dijo por primera vez el vampiro-licántropo – que mala suerte tienes, no puedes jugar a las escondidas – dijo sonriendo, seguramente hablaba de mi color de pelaje en comparación con los de aquí.

Parecía, y era, una locura pero el doctorcito me inspiraba confianza así que saldría de fase para hablar con ellos.

_Seth tiene tu ropa_ – me dijo Sam.

-lo hará – anuncio el traductor.

Seth dejo mi ropa detrás de un árbol y luego me dejo sola.

Me costo un poco volver a mi forma porque no estaba en mi naturaleza mostrarme vulnerable junto a ellos.

Cuando volví Jacob estaba en su forma humana también vestido solo con un vaquero un poco gastado y el pecho descubierto. Me miraba fijamente a los ojos y pude ver un ligero brillo en los de el, al mismo tiempo apareció una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes.

No pude evitar contestarle porque parecía todo un niño travieso con las mejillas semi sonrojadas, en ese momento intento desviar la mirada, pero creo que su esfuerzo fue mínimo porque no lo logro.

Me di cuenta de que todo el mundo nos estaba observando así que de los puros nervios camine hacia él y cuando llegue a su lado coloco su brazo derecho delante de mí en un acto de protección.

Comencé a temblar, mis instintos estaban actuando, en ese momento todos los vampiros y lobos se tensaron. No quería atacarlos porque eso significaba que ellos iban a responder y Jacob no dudaría en actuar y si él lo hacia todos los demás lobos también. Entonces Jacob tomo mi mano y la apretó levemente tratando de darme seguridad y confianza.

Al terminar los temblores respondí a su apretón y sentí que podía hablar tranquila.

-no queremos empezar de mala manera – dijo el "alfa vampiro".

-supongo que yo tampoco – conteste.

-soy Carlisle…

-lo sé, Jacob ya me los "presento" a todos – dije y recordé la introducción de Jacob aunque no exactamente con los nombres porque en realidad no me importaban.

-¿de donde vienes?

Dude en contestar pero luego recordé que tenia un espía ¿de que serviría ocultar de donde venia si probablemente podría sacarlo de mi miente o de la de cualquier otro miembro de la manada?

-Alaska – conteste al fin.

-¿Qué sucede allá?

-han desaparecidos muchas personas y estamos completamente seguros de que es obra de vampiros.

-¿y el clan de Tanya? – pregunto el semi-licántropo.

-no tengo idea quien es Tanya pero el clan que estaba allá se fue hace un mes aproximadamente. Y no creemos que ellos sean los culpables porque los conocemos. Por eso vine hasta acá…

-nosotros no transformamos a ningún humano – me interrumpió el vampiro al ver hacia donde se dirigían mis pensamientos.

-ustedes no solo pueden transformarlos – dije dando un paso hacia delante cuando mis temblores volvieron.

-tampoco los matamos – respondió secamente.

-tranquilo Edward, estamos conversando – lo calmo su… "padre".

A pesar de que ya estaba enfadada en algún momento deje de sentirlo y deje de temblar. Comprendí de inmediato que el chico sicólogo que tenían ahí estaba manejando la situación y aunque así evitábamos algo malo me molestaba un poco la sensación de tranquilidad fingida.

-vamonos –dijo Jacob de pronto – ya les dijiste todo lo que debías – luego miro a Sam, pero me hablo a mí – ya te conocieron.

-no los retendremos, si quieren irse.

-así es, doc – le respondió Jacob.

-pero antes que se vayan – dijo y comenzó a acercarse mas de lo que yo jamás hubiese esperado – somos buenos amigos con el clan Denali, intentare comunicarme con ellos y si sé algo que pueda ayudarlos, te lo haré saber.

-bien – respondí casi sin respirar porque ¡rayos que apestaba esta cosa a un metro de mi! Ya me lo había aguantado lo suficiente – gracias – y fue una palabra honesta.

A continuación se volvió a su lado original y nos miro: yo no me había dado cuenta de que todo el mundo allí se había tensado nuevamente cuando… Carlisle se me acerco, incluso me dolía un poco la fuerza con la que Jacob apretaba mi mano y tuve que hacérselo saber cuando nos íbamos, aunque no me la soltó, solo la relajo un poco.

Los vampiros se fueron al poco tiempo pero lo ultimo que alcance a escuchar, fue una voz como de campanillas que dijo: "Edward, ya no la veo".

**Jacob**

Creo que esperaba algo peor, pero Cassie no era tan inestable como me dijo, o quizás era porque estaba aquel que podía calmarla.

-exagere – me dijo algo avergonzada cuando íbamos caminando de vuelta a casa – no fue tan terrible si olvidas el olor.

-¿y si lo olvidas? – le propuse. Si ella quería hablar sobre eso no tenia problemas en escucharla pero no quería que se sintiera mal. Pero finalmente asintió y no quiso seguir hablando.

De pronto miro nuestras manos de reojo y soltó la mía muy despacio hasta que pudo esconderla atrás de su espalda.

Me recordó a cierto incidente en un cine pero cuando la mire, me sonrió y dijo:

-no es contra tu mano, es… - no lo completo pero miro a nuestro alrededor en donde estaban todos los enormes lobos caminando.

-estamos rodeados.

-si – coincidió sonriendo y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarla a los ojos. Y entonces como si le fueran a pagar para interrumpirnos Leah me empujo por atrás con su cabeza.

-¿Qué? – le reclame. Miro a Cassie, quien reía mirando el suelo – esa no es la forma de pedirlo, no le diré nada.

Leah le gruño.

-Jacob, dime – me pidió Cassie.

-la tonta quiere…

-¡Jacob!

-Leah – me corregí – quería que la acompañaras porque quiere hablar contigo.

-claro –dijo Cassie entusiasmada.

-te aprovechas – le susurre a la loba… en fase.

Me parecía oír que se reía pero lo ignore.

Luego de que Leah se alejara un poco llego Seth y se fue todo el resto del camino llamando la atención de Cassie. Creo que jamás me cansare de decir que ¡algo malo tienen los Clearwater!

Antes de llegar a mi casa la manda se separo, algunos fueron a sus casas, otros se quedaron como lobos y se fueron. Leah que se había ido unos minutos, volvió vestida a quitarme la compañía de Cassie.

-nos vemos despues – me dijo sonriendo y se fue.

Solo ahora recordaba que tenía mucha hambre porque no había tomado desayuno, así que me apure en llegar a casa para comer algo. Entonces sentí el ruido inconfundible del motor de la camioneta de Bella, que se acercaba.

Corrí y salí del bosque al mismo tiempo en que en que ella se estaciono frente a mi casa.

La espere mientras se bajaba, en cuanto me miro sentí esa estupida sensación en mi estomago y en realidad me sorprendió mucho porque supuse que no volvería a sentirme así despues de la llegada de Cassie.

-Jake – me llamo y su rostro se ilumino.

-hola Bella – en ese momento una combinación de emociones se agolparon en mi pecho, incluso había miedo; de que viniera a darme una mala noticia.

-¿Qué cuentas? – me pregunto.

-no mucho.

-y ¿tus heridas?

-por favor, actualízate.

-perdón, se me olvidaba que eres el súper licántropo.

-¿Cómo estas tu?

Se encogió de hombros.

-entra a la casa ¿quieres comer algo?

-no, gracias.

-bueno, pero yo si lo voy a hacer.

-en ese caso mejor que yo no lo haga porque quedarías con hambre.

Yo no resistí mucho y me puse a comer antes de preparar algo en si, entonces Bella se puso a mi lado a esperar.

Se veía sumamente nerviosa, no miraba nada fijo, ni decía una palabra así que yo tuve que tratar de hacerla hablar ya, para acabar con todo esto de una vez.

-¿Por qué no me dices ya a lo que viniste?

-¿no puedo visitarte?

-puedes, claro. Pero para que hayas venido despues de circunstancias tan "especiales" se necesita una buena razón. Además como es que tu chupasangre te dejo venir.

Como siempre frunció los labios cuando dije chupasangre pero no me tome la molestia de corregirme.

-en realidad – comenzó a decir con una chista de dolor en sus ojos – no lo he visto – y se alejo un poco de mi.

-¿te hizo algo? Porque de verdad que no me aguanto para decirte: "te lo dije".

-no, yo le hice algo a él.

Iba a decir algo pero preferí quedarme callado.

-creí que ibas a protestar contra eso.

-lo siento, es que ya no se porque debería esforzarme por tratar de convencerte que te equivocas. No me ha resultado nunca.

Me autoanalicé y ahí estaba. Seguía enamorado de Bella, no importaba que me hiciera, dijera, que persona nueva llegara a mi vida o como me molestara tener que escucharla decir que nuevamente ella tuvo la culpa, el amor que me hacia daño no desaparecía.

-fue una mala idea venir – dijo luego de quedarse callada por un minuto y salio corriendo por la puerta.

-dímelo ya, Bella.

Abrió la puerta de la camioneta pero yo la afirme evitando que se subiera.

-nos dimos un tiempo, ¿OK?

No pude evitar quedarme algo sorprendido por lo que me había dicho.

-¿seria demasiado engreído de mi parte tener que la mas mínima esperanza de creer que tengo algo de responsabilidad en esa decisión?

-la tienes, despues de lo que paso ese día. Edward cree que yo no tengo claro lo que quiero.

-es obvio que no, ya lo has elegido por sobre mi varias veces y ahora quieres darme esperanzas de nuevo.

Ante mis palabras me miro con dolor y yo no reaccione de inmediato a que le había hecho daño. Incluso fue tanto mi shock que tampoco sentí como Seth se había puesto a unos metros detrás de mí.

-no me mates, Jake – hablo de repente. Lo mire fijamente y se encogió un poco – solo quiero preguntar donde esta Cassie y mi hermana.

-¿Por qué tendría que saber yo?

-bueno yo creí que tú… que a ti no te gustaría desconocer el paradero de Cassie.

-¿Quién es Cassie? – pregunto Bella.

-¿no te dijo Jake? Es una mujer lobo, como Leah, llego desde Alaska. Jake, yo pensé que serias lo primero que le contaras a Bella.

-¿Por qué yo tenia que saberlo? – volvió a preguntar.

-¡vete, niño!

-bien, lo siento – dijo y se fue corriendo.

-¿Por qué tanto secreto?

-nada.

-¿Por qué no quieres decirme quien es Cassie?

-porque es asunto de la manada.

-mentiroso, no es por la manada, es por ella.

-¿acaso estas celosa?

-¿y si lo estuviera? Eres mi mejor amigo, no puedo creer que me guardes secretos de esa forma.

-es solo una mujer loba que vino de Alaska.

-no me vengas con esa respuesta, porque el solo hecho de que haya otra mujer loba ya es algo que deberías haberme dicho.

-ah… Bella, basta – dije, di media vuelta y me aleje.

-solo dime – casi grito siguiéndome.

La tome de los hombros y acerque mi rostro al suyo hasta dejarlo a escasos centímetros del mió.

-Cassie es una persona que llego para confundirme.

-¿confundirte?

-te amo, Bella. No se si eso pueda cambiar algún día y por más que intente que no me ocurriera: eso paso.

-¿Qué es eso?

-me imprime de ella, pero yo no quería, tu sabes lo que yo siento respecto a eso.

Por un momento creí que los acelerados latidos eran de Bella pero eran demasiado rápidos. Había alguien más.

Me voltee y ahí estaba ella, la razón de mi existencia me miraba con el dolor en sus ojos, escucho todo lo que yo había dicho.

-Cassie – la llame.

-pues ahora te haré las cosas más fáciles – me dijo antes de que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla y entonces corrió al bosque.

Ahora es cuando me di cuenta de que el dolor que me producía que Bella eligiera al idiota chupasangre era nada comparado con lo que sentía al perder a Cassie, con Bella siempre supe que tendrían que pasar años para deshacerme completamente del dolor pero con Cassie ni si quiera iba a poder aguantármelo vivo.

Di los primeros pasos para alcanzarla pero una fuerza mínima apretaba mi brazo.

-Jake, no me dejes.

-debo hacerlo, su dolor es peor para mi que el propio. No podré vivir así.

-pero Edward y yo…

-lo has elegido sobre mi otras veces, seguramente lo ibas a volver hacer y yo no la perderé a ella por ti. Lo siento.

Ahora comprendí a Bella, ella a pesar de que se había "tomado un tiempo" con él no iba a ser capaz de elegirme nunca, porque ella estaba imprimada de él y enamorada de mí. Era igual a mi situación, yo la amaba pero tampoco podría elegirla por sobre Cassie, porque ella, aunque no lo quisiera, era todo para mi, no importaba nadie mas si ella era feliz y si yo pudiera hacer que eso pasara también lo seria. Cassie era la elegida por alguna razón, quizás si era perfecta para mi, de otra forma el destino no la hubiese puesto en mi camino tan literalmente.

Debía encontrarla de inmediato.

**Notas de la autora: **desde ahora las cosas comienzan a ponerse más interesantes, tengo que decir que me duelen un poco las manos de tanto apurarme para terminarlo, no acostumbro a escribir tanto en computador. Pero si pienso que lo hago por Jacob, se me olvida.

¿Por qué el nombre Cassie? Les voy a decir, con mis amigas veíamos una serie que se llamaba **skins **en donde había una chica llamada Cassie, que si bien no era un muy buen ejemplo a seguir nos caía bien porque la encontrábamos un poco tierna, y siempre estábamos de su lado. Por eso cuando comenzamos la historia pensamos de inmediato que debería llamarse Cassie. Y así se hizo.

Espero que les guste (recomiéndenlo a alguien que le guste Jacob porque, aunque quizás no lo parezca aun, esta hecho para que él quede como el bueno de la película siempre)

Dejen comentarios o por lo menos uno que diga "estuve aquí" jajjajajaja….

Ah y antes que se me olvide: **VERO. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS… TE ESTAS HACIENDO VIEJA DE A POCO, PERO LO HACES…. (ella esta el 10 de enero) Y IVETTE FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TAMBIEN (esta el 19)**


	4. Chapter 4:Te hare las cosas más fáciles

**Lo típico: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, quien por cierto creo que disfruta de saber que cientos y cientos de chicas (y chicos) en el mundo alucinan con personajes pecadoramente sexies como Jacob o irresistiblemente encantadores como Edward y Carlisle, y yo solo tome algunos de sus personajes para entretenerme un poco.

"**Te hare las cosas más fáciles"**

**Cassie**

Cuando Leah obligó a Jacob a decirme que quería hablar conmigo me alegre de que por fin de hubiese decidido pero cuando llegó el momento de separarme de Jacob, no me gusto tanto. No me había dado cuenta que Jacob se ganaba mi cariño tan increíblemente rápido y que sentía que era una parte de mi, además a él también le molestaba verme alejándome junto a Leah. La verdad es que no sabía si esto que pasaba era bueno o malo, cada vez que lo veía recordaba a Chris, este chico genial que yo amaba, y se apretaba el pecho cada vez que pensaba que llegaría el momento en que iba a tener que dejarlo ir porque él podría recuperarse del término de la relación, en cambio este niño de sonrisa traviesa no lo lograría. Era demasiada responsabilidad para mí.

- Cassie, ya llegamos – me habló Leah – no hay nadie en casa, así que podremos conversar tranquilamente.

Como buenas mujeres lobas nos sentimos más cómodas conversando en la cocina, donde estuviéramos al lado de la comida y tuviéramos, por la ventana, la vista del bosque.

- ¿Me podrías contar como llegaste a ser loba? – habló por fin.

- Claro, pero es una larga historia.

-Creo que tenemos tiempo.

- Bueno, hace un tiempo en Alaska vivían los chupasangre de ojos dorados, por eso la muy pequeña manada que había no tenía mucho trabajo, pero cuando ellos se fueron y desapareció la primera persona, mi hermano, destinado a ser el Alfa, fue el primero que se transformo. Primero se convirtió en un monstruo musculoso en muy poco tiempo y se escapaba de noche con amigos que no conocíamos, además comenzó a distanciarse de mí, que era lo más me dolía.

Una noche, luego de que mi padre lo retara por su "rebeldía" se encerró en su habitación y como estaba muy silencioso, entre sin tocar la puerta. Lo vi justo cuando escapaba por la ventana del segundo piso, sobra decir que me asuste demaciado, creí que se había quebrado un hueso o varios por la caída. Pero cuando me asome estaba de pie muy tranquilo, luego comenzó a correr y en un salto se transformo en lobo.

Lo primero que pensé era que me estaba volviendo loca, pero se me paso muy rápido y salí de la casa a buscarlo. Creo que camine horas perdida en el bosque de pinos llamándolo hasta que estaba exhausta y tuve que sentarme, recién a pensar cómo iba a volver a mi casa.

Entonces Godric, mi hermano, llegó en su forma humana, me preguntó si estaba bien y luego comenzó a gritarme que en casa estaban todos preocupados por mí, que como se me ocurría escaparme, y otras estupideces.

En los días siguientes cada vez que lo veía me moría de ganas de preguntarle, pero no me atrevía hasta que entre de nuevo en su pieza cuando iba a escapar.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunté.

- a ningún lado – se apuró en decir y se acostó en la cama.

- yo te vi – le dije sin aguantarme – convirtiéndote en lobo.

- yo les dije a mis padres que había que debían llevarte al sicólogo – respondió riendo – no era normal que te escapas de casa para perderte en el bosque y ahora sales con eso.

- no necesito ningún sicólogo, yo te vi.

Estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar, a ver si de esa forma lograba que me contara, cuando escuche a un lobo aullar a lo lejos. Godric se puso de pie, como un acto reflejo y luego me miró.

- ¿te llaman? – susurre. Él dudo pero después asintió y salió de un salto por la ventana. Para cuando volvió me contó todo con lujo de detalle.

- rompió las reglas, a medias.

- si.

- ¿y luego?

- yo quería ser como él.

-¿en serio? – me preguntó tan sorprendida que me lo contagio.

- sí, ¿Por qué no?

- ¿no sientes que eres rara o que algo está mal en ti?

- no – le respondí extrañada – ser loba no tiene nada de raro. Te diré algo, yo cambie cuando Tori, mi antecesora, decidió que no iba a seguir transformándose porque tenía una hija que debía cuidar.

- ¿una hija biológica?

- si.

- pero no hay muchas lobas ¿Cómo se elije una mujer para serlo?

- no sabemos, pero en Alaska se cuenta la historia de que la mujer más valiente o que sea un gran aporte a la manada, de la generación, ocupa un lugar privilegiado dentro de ella. Como en mi caso, no soy la más fuerte pero soy la más rápida y ágil.

- ¿nos imprimamos? – pregunto, algo avergonzada.

- no, pero pueden imprimarse de nosotras.

- ¿puede alguien de la misma manada imprimarse de nosotras?

- no, sería un desastre. Imprimarse es algo tan fuerte que puede hacer que el lobo en cuestión no obedezca al Alfa.

- ¿y si es el Alfa?

- peor aun. Estaría más preocupado de su imprimada que de la manada. Y honestamente creo que es mejor así entre tú y Sam.

- ¿Cómo…? – pregunto asombrada.

- me acabas de dar todas las pistas.

Se quedo en silencio por unos minutos hasta que decidió contarme como había tenido una relación con Sam que termino luego de que apareció Emily, su prima.

- agradezco mucho que hayas aparecido para responder a mis dudas, creo que me sentía muy desgraciada antes.

- pues, me alegra mucho haber ayudado en algo importante.

- ¿sabes? Me asuste mucho, al principio, creí que no iba a poder sacarte del lado de Jacob – dijo sonriendo.

Respondí a su sonrisa pero no era honesta, por un momento había olvidado la decisión que debía tomar. Supongo que mi cara no se veía muy bien porque Leah no siguió hablando y evite contacto visual mirando las paredes de la cocina.

El teléfono que estaba junto al refrigerador llamó mi atención, recordé que Godric no sabía nada de mí desde que me fui de Alaska y debía estar muy preocupado. Así que con el permiso de Leah tome el teléfono y lo llame.

- ¿aló? – respondió mi hermano desde el otro lado con voz cansada.

- hola, hermano.

- Cassie, ¡cielos! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?

- relájate, estoy bien. Pero me paso algo muy extraño, es una larga historia, me encontré con otra manada y al principio no podía escuchar sus pensamientos, hasta esta mañana cuando pude escuchar a dos de ellos ¿tienes algo que ver?

- ¿dos? Bueno, Cassie eres la nueva Alfa ¿escuchas al Alfa?

- sí. Pero ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- porque yo sabía que había otra manada por allá y creí que querías comunicarte con ellos pero no sé porque escuchas a otro ¿Quién es?

No pude decirle que Jacob se había imprimado de mí pero por lo menos ya sabía que esto de poder escucharlo era una consecuencia de aquello.

- ¿Cuándo vuelves? – Pregunto, luego de que no le conteste – creo que te necesitamos aquí.

- ¿Han desaparecido más personas?

-sí, cinco personas más y entre ellos esta… Chris, lo siento mucho, no pudimos evitarlo.

Si dijo algo después de eso, no lo escuche. Mis piernas temblaban casi no pudiendo resistir la noticia, mis oídos zumbaban, mis manos estaban frías y mi visión se nublo a causa de las lágrimas. Una imagen de Chris vino a mi mente, se lo habían llevado esas sanguijuelas mientras yo estaba aquí, sin ni quiera imaginar que es lo que pasaba en mi hogar. Lo peor es que las posibilidades de encontrar a los desaparecidos, vivos, eran casi nulas. Mi Chris no iba regresar y todo era culpa mía, porque yo no estaba allá junto él cuando me necesitó. Si por alguna razón lo encontraba, estaría muerto, y solo fue allí cuando vi que la única esperanza que tenía era la transformación, quizás no lo matarían, lo harían como ellos y yo podría sacarlo de ahí antes de que empezara a matar gente y él podría aprendería a vivir como los chupasangres de ojos dorados, pero… desear encontrarlo de esa forma era egoísta de mi parte, sin mencionar que iba en contra de mi naturaleza.

- Cassie – me llamo Leah afirmándome del brazo - ¿estás bien?

Sujete el teléfono con mi débil mano y lo acerque a mi oreja.

- voy para allá – dije apenas y luego corte, sin esperar que Godric respondiera.

- ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó Leah.

- debo encontrar a mi novio, como sea.

Salí de la casa corriendo, iba a transformarme cuando Leah tomo mi brazo nuevamente.

- le diremos a Sam.

- Leah, no hay tiempo –le dije mientras las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas. Hice que me soltara de un tirón, corrí al bosque, me saque el vestido azul lo más rápido que pude y me transforme sin ningún esfuerzo.

Chris no tenía nada que ver en esta guerra, él no merecía esto.

_Tampoco Jacob _– hablo Sam en mi cabeza.

_¿Qué quieres que haga_? – respondí.

_Que le cuentes a Jake _– dijo.

_Sufrirá, no podre decirle por qué tanta urgencia por Chris_.

_Sufrirá más, si tu solo te vas_, _Cassie tengo la responsabilidad de contárselo, si no lo haces tú._

_Me seguirá ¿quieres perderlo?_

_No puedo hacer nada para que no te siga después que lo sepa._

_No le digas _– le rogué.

_Se dará cuenta que no estás, Cassie._

Decidí que pasaría a decirle a Jacob, sería lo más suave posible y no me quedaría aunque lo rogara porque cada minuto que perdía era demasiado precioso en la vida de Chris.

Me detuve cerca de la casa, me puse mi vestido azul nuevamente y me acerque a donde lo escuchaba hablando. Estaba con alguien, una mujer y aunque no podía verlos, podía oírlos.

- te amo, Bella – le dijo él violentamente y yo quede sin aliento - No sé si eso pueda cambiar algún día y por más que intente que no me ocurriera: eso paso.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto ella, con voz débil.

-me imprime de ella – le dijo - pero yo no quería – continuo - tú sabes lo que yo siento respecto a eso – la voz de Jacob sonaba como si sufriera mucho por haberse imprimado de mi. Di solo unos pasos más hacia ellos hasta que pude verlos y no era solo su voz, si no toda su expresión la que gritaba dolor.

Me sentía desorientada, perdida sin dar un paso de mi lugar. Me dolía tanto que él dijera eso por mí, yo que iba a dejar todo por él pero ahora no sentía que Jacob merecía esa decisión, no quería estar con alguien que se arrepentiría eternamente de amarme, no era justo para ninguno de los dos.

Jacob se volteó y me miró fijamente.

- Cassie – me llamó y ella, Bella, me miro sorprendida.

- pues ahora te haré las cosas más fáciles – le dije llena de rabia por haber perdido tanto tiempo y energía pensando en él. Así que corrí.

Iba a transformarme, no me importaba la ropa, pero Jacob me alcanzó antes de que lo hiciera.

- Cassie, espera.

- ¿Qué? – le grite cuando lo vi.

- lo que dije, no importa, fue una estupidez.

- no te creo, fuiste muy honesto con ella, eso es lo que sientes.

- es que tú no sabes.

-¡por favor! Yo me di cuenta antes que tú, que estabas imprimado, lo único que no sabía era que te molestaba tanto.

- eso no importa, yo te amo – dijo tomándome de los hombros.

- claro que si – le grite, haciendo que me soltara - ¿crees que no me duele? ¡Rayos! ¿Qué hay de mal en mí? ¿Soy tan mala persona que te molesta tanto quererme?

- no digas eso – suplicó.

- eres un egoísta, Jacob, solo piensas en ti, en que tan horrible es imprimarte. No pensaste ni un solo minuto, en que yo tenía una vida antes que aparecieras tú; una familia, amigos y un novio – su mano tembló cuando dije lo ultimo – sí, un novio, el que por cierto está en peligro ahora por mi culpa, porque si yo hubiese estado allá, en vez de quedarme porque tú estás imprimado, no se lo hubiesen llevado. Pero tú no sabes eso, ni te importa.

- Cassie, no eres tú quien me molesta, es imprimarme, hace las cosas más complicadas. Si tan solo me hubiese enamorado de ti por mi propia cuenta, todo sería diferente.

- claro que sí, porque entonces no me hubiese importado irme, igual como ahora.

- no, por favor – me rogó.

- dale las gracias a la manada, yo regresare con la mía. Ahora tienes el camino libre para quedarte con ella, serás el primero que se recupere de la imprimación.

No me costó nada entrar en fase, con la ira que tenia y comencé a correr lo suficientemente rápido para que él no pudiera alcanzarme.

_Cassie _– me llamó Jacob – _iré contigo._

_Aléjate de mí _– le respondí.

_No puedo dejarte sola, te ayudare y luego volverás._

_Jacob, vete, no quiero tu ayuda._

_Pero la necesitas y no voy a alejarme de ti._

Jacob era fuerte y hábil pero por más que hacia el intento de acercarse a mí, seguía a demasiados metros.

_Cassie _– me llamó – _es terreno Cullen._

_No me importa, ustedes hicieron un trato con ellos, no yo _– respondí.

_Cassie, te encontrare, seguiré tu rastro a donde vayas._

_Vete ¿Cómo tengo que decírtelo? _– le grite.

_No lo digas, déjame ir contigo._

_¡No!_ – entonces me enfurecí, di media vuelta y corrí hacia él. Cuando me vio, se detuvo y esperó a que llegara a su lado.

_¡Déjame en paz, no quiero verte, me molestas!_

_Sé que dices eso porque estas molesta _– me dijo acercándose y mirándome a los ojos – _lamento lo que escuchaste, no sabes cuantas cosas me han pasado con Bella, me es difícil superarlo._

_No me interesa lo que tenga que ver contigo o con ella, yo solo quiero que me dejes sola._

Di un paso atrás para irme pero él dio un paso hacia adelante para seguirme. Luego, solo por instinto de lobo, le enseñe los dientes, gruñí y en un segundo le mordí una pata.

No lo mordí tan fuerte, estaba segura de que no le había dolido pero me sentí tan culpable al ver sus ojos llenos de dolor. Él se quedo con la pata encogida observando cómo me alejaba, no sentí que me seguía, ni escuche su voz en mi cabeza solo el aullido de un lobo lastimado a lo lejos.

Me costó varios kilómetros recordar que debía concentrarme en llegar a Alaska para comenzar la búsqueda de Chris y a pesar de que lo de Jacob me dañaba enormemente, no podía seguir sufriendo por ello, las distracciones eran inútiles.

Para el atardecer estaba muy cansada y hambrienta, y aunque no estaba dentro de mis principios robar, me acerque a una casa en donde había ropa colgada en el patio trasero y saque la primera que alcance, ya que mi vestido azul se había hecho pedazos cuando me transforme. El aroma de pan recién horneado me cautivo justo antes de irme y no pude resistirme, entre por solo unos minutos y saque algo de comida de la cocina, que luego de escapar, comí a varios metros de distancia.

Me interne mucho más en el bosque, luego de que comí, iba a caminar algunos minutos antes de entrar en fase pero súbitamente ardió en mi nariz el olor asqueroso de los chupasangres. Escuche un brusco movimiento de hojas y luego el latido de un corazón humano.

Mis brazos comenzaron a temblar y todos mis sentidos se pusieron atentos para encontrar al vampiro. Pero no tuve que buscarlo, un vampiro de pelo oscuro, ojos rojos y de piel más gris que blanca apareció a unos cuantos metros frente a mí, sostenía un hombre frente a él al que no podía verle el rostro porque parecía desmayado o demasiado cansado como para levantar la cabeza, solo veía su pelo rubio oscuro. Pero aun vivía, que era lo que importaba.

Di un paso atrás. Iba a entrar en fase cuando el chupasangre me miró fijamente y dijo:

- si te transformas, lo mato – entonces con una mano tomo el cabello del hombre y lo jaló. Este se quejó y levantó el rostro al mismo tiempo en que fruncía el ceño a causa del dolor.

…

**Notas de la autora: **hace mucho tiempo que no agregaba un capitulo, pero hoy me prometí que no iba a acostarme hasta que lo hiciera y aquí estoy (1:48 AM). Espero que les guste este capítulo si es así, por favor déjenme sus comentarios. Ciertas personas que leyeron esta historia de un cuaderno que me acompaño por muchos días en las clases se darán cuenta de que esta muy cambiada pero no me sentía conforme con lo que escribí y creo que así está mejor.

Disfruten y déjenme sus comentarios…


	5. Chapter 5:Secuestro

**Lo típico: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, quien por cierto creo que disfruta de saber que cientos y cientos de chicas (y chicos) en el mundo alucinan con personajes pecadoramente sexies como Jacob o irresistiblemente encantadores como Edward y Carlisle, y yo solo tome algunos de sus personajes para entretenerme un poco.

**Secuestro**

**Cassie**

- si te transformas, lo mato – entonces con una mano tomo el cabello del hombre y lo jaló. Este se quejó y levantó el rostro al mismo tiempo en que fruncía el ceño a causa del dolor.

Mi respiración quedó atrapada en mi pecho y sentí que mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos antes de acelerarse cuando Chris sostuvo mi mirada con terror.

- lo le hagas nada, por favor, a ella no – le suplico al vampiro.

- cállate – le ordeno sin ni si quiera levantar un poco la voz y Chris sostuvo un segundo la respiración para evitar continuar. Él entendía que esta cosa podía matarlo en una fracción de segundo.

Mis brazos seguían temblando, mi respiración seguía agitada pero intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no transformarme porque él era mucho más rápido.

- haré lo que sea – dije entre sollozos – pero déjalo ir.

- no – escuche que susurraba Chris.

- eso no será posible, se quedara con nosotros hasta que tengamos lo que queremos.

- no, por favor – dije.

- camina delante de mí.

Me costó una eternidad dar un paso porque mis piernas estaban temblando del miedo que tenia de que el vampiro le hiciera algo a Chris.

- ¡date prisa, Cassie! – me grito. Cuando dijo mi nombre comprendí que esto no estaba hecho a la azar, no tomaron al primer humano que encontró en Alaska y me busco. Tomo a mi novio porque sabía que teniéndolo a él yo haría cualquier cosa por salvarlo. Posiblemente Chris no había sido el primer blanco, sino que algún familiar, pero no pudo porque Godric estaba cerca todo el tiempo.

Camine por donde el chupasangre me indico con las manos convertidas en puño, aguantándome las ganas de llorar o transformarme. Chris, con ambas manos atrás de su espalda sujetadas por la sanguijuela, caminaba torpemente, no podía avanzar rápido y se tropezaba con frecuencia, y menos podía aun cuando este lo empujaba para que se apurara.

- yo puedo llevarlo - le dije. Él no me tomo en cuenta y miro fijamente en dirección a donde caminábamos. Fue en ese lugar donde apareció otro vampiro, este era rubio pero al igual que el otro tenia ojos rojos y el mismo tono extraño en la piel.

- fue muy rápido y fácil, Vladimir – dijo el moreno que sostenía a Chris. Cualquier posibilidad que hubiese tenido para sacar a mi novio de allí, quedo reducida a nada, con la llegada de otro chupasangre.

- bien, démonos prisa, Stephan. Debemos conseguirá a la humana.

El bastardo moreno, Stephan me miro con desprecio y luego empujo a Chris hacia mí. Yo alcance a sujetarlo antes de que cayera el suelo y lo obligue a pasara su brazo por mis hombros para así poder tomarlo firmemente por la espalda.

Comenzamos a caminar, sin necesidad de que nos dijeran, mientras ellos iban detrás de nosotros.

- ¿te lastimaron? – pregunte en voz baja.

- no, estoy bien – y luego susurro – debiste haberte ido, estas cosas son tan peligrosas…

- lo sé, pero yo no te iba dejar solo con ellos.

- ¿Qué son? – preguntó mirándolos de reojo.

- vampiros – respondí. Él se quedo pensando por unos segundos, probablemente asimilando lo que acababa de decirle.

- y ¿Por qué te quieren a ti? – preguntó al fin.

- no lo sé.

- tú también eres… diferente ¿verdad?

- sí, yo puedo cambiar de forma a… loba, soy una mujer loba.

De nuevo quedo en silencio por unos segundos mirándome fijamente.

- ¡vaya! Creo que ahora puedo comprender porque eres tan diferente a las demás. Ya sabes… tu extraña temperatura… - no siguió hablando, no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso.

Llegamos a una enorme casa de tres pisos, por el aspecto podía ver que llegaba mucho tiempo sin habitantes, aunque ahora habían por lo menos siete vampiros adentro.

A Chris y a mí nos metieron en una habitación y antes que cerraran la puerta, el bastardo Stephan me dijo:

- allá arriba está lleno de personas de tu cuidad y los mataremos uno por uno, si intentas algo contra nosotros.

Apreté con fuerza mis labios y me trague la cantidad de emociones que tenia a punto de salir solo por Chris, aunque él no pudiera escuchar en el "silencio" el sonido de sollozos y corazones agitados en piso más arriba.

- Cassie – susurro Chris – lamento que…

- no digas nada – le dije sin soltarle las manos - ¿no te das cuenta de que todo esto es mi culpa? Estas aquí porque me querían a mí.

Me miro con los ojos llenos de tristeza e impotencia y a la vez terriblemente cansados.

- ¿has dormido algo? – le pregunte.

- no, es que no puedo conciliar el sueño aquí.

- ven – le dije llevándolo a un rincón de la habitación, me senté y lo hice acomodarse en mis piernas, con una mano sostenía la de él y con la otra acariciaba su cabello – duerme un poco.

- por lo menos no pasare tanto frio esta noche – me dijo tratando que su voz sonora tranquila y algo alegre. Luego cerró los ojos y se quedo dormido de a poco.

En ese momento pensé que si me transformaba podría cubrirlo mucho mejor con mi pelaje, pero me dio miedo intentarlo porque podrían tomarlo como una amenaza y dañar a alguien.

No dormí en toda la noche, a veces cerraba los ojos pero seguía atenta a todo lo que escuchaba, por lo que no descansaba. Otras veces se escuchaba un sonido de las sanguijuelas que Chris podía captar y despertaba de un salto y ponía su brazo delante de mí, como tratando de defenderme. Yo no sabía si sonreír, ante la protección que me ofrecía Chris o llorar porque él no debería estar en este lugar conmigo, sin siquiera poder dormir.

Aun cuando faltaban algunas horas para el amanecer, Stephan entro de golpe con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, Chris me afirmo para que no me acercara a él, pero de todas formas lo hice.

- es hora – me dijo – muévete.

- ¿Cómo sé que no le harán daño? – pregunte tratando de disimular el miedo.

- no nos interesan, cuando regreses aquí estarán y ahora apúrate que no nos sirves si te descubren.

- ¿Quiénes? – pregunte pero él no me respondió y se fue. Me quedé un segundo paralizada luego me voltee y abrace a Chris casi sofocándolo.

- no vuelvas – me dijo al oído.

- no te dejare aquí, lo sabes.

- no quiero que te hagan daño.

- lo no harán, tampoco a ustedes.

- te amo – lo solté y quede mirándolo con una sonrisa en mis labios que reflejaban más pena que cualquier otra cosa.

- también yo – dije, pero no tomé el peso de esas palabras, ya no sabía de qué forma lo amaba.

Con el dolor de mi alma solté sus manos, evite mirarlo por última vez antes de salir de la habitación, por temor a arrepentirme, y camine como sonámbula por el pasillo que me separaba de la escalera, en donde estaba una chupasangre de pelo rojizo, liso hasta los hombros.

De pronto sentí que ya la había visto antes, hace algunas semanas en esta misma casa, era un recuerdo poco detallado y borroso, por eso creí que lo había soñado.

- no te preocupes – me decía en el sueño recuerdo, lo que sea. La mire en la realidad, seguía de pie sin haber movido ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-¿tú hiciste esto? – le susurre a lo que ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente y puso su dedo índice sobre los labios, en la realidad.

- yo hago que me escuches o en realidad que recuerdes lo que te digo, pero no hables. No te preocupes por Chris, lo cuidare, él me recuerda a alguien.

- vamos Cassie – dijo ella esta vez en la realidad. Bajo la escalera en un segundo y yo la seguí, aunque no podía confiar completamente en ella por naturaleza.

Salimos de la casa, todo se veía desierto pero no lo estaba, yo sentía a algunos vampiros cerca de nosotras probablemente observando cada uno de nuestros movimientos. Había un auto estacionado, que no estaba cuando recién había llegado, era un deportivo negro, hecho para correr a gran velocidad.

- imagino que sabes conducir ¿verdad? – preguntó.

Yo solo asentí.

- bien, ve lo más rápido que puedas a esta dirección – extendió su mano con un papel el cual yo tome retirando rápido la mano para evitar cualquier contacto – y tráenos a la chica que vive allí.

Entonces, repentinamente, me miro a los ojos nuevamente e inserto en mí un nuevo recuerdo. Yo estaba afuera de una casa blanca, era tan exacto el recuerdo que parecía como si hubiese estado ayer en ese lugar, luego subía por un árbol hasta el segundo piso, en donde había una chica sentada en la cama.

La reconocí de inmediato, era imposible olvidarla, la misma mujer que había estado hablando con Jacob antes de irme: Bella.

- no – susurre - ¿Qué le harán? ¿Por qué la quieren?

- nadie le hará daño – me dijo el recuerdo de hace una semana que extrañamente seguía de pie al borde de la escalera – es para atraer a otros vampiros.

- ¿Por qué yo?- pregunte.

- porque a ti no puede verte la Cullen – me contesto en el recuerdo. Se refería a la pequeña vampiro que yo había conocido el día anterior que tenía visiones del futuro, pero nosotros éramos un punto ciego.

Debí haberme negado, pero no pude. No podía dejar que todas las vidas en aquella casa se perdieran y era más fuerte el sentimiento cuando pensaba que estaba Chris entre ellos.

Una vida a cambio de doce, eso me motivaba a seguir conduciendo por la carretera a casi doscientos kilómetros por hora para llegar a Forks lo antes posible. Jacob jamás me lo perdonaría, no por qué él quisiera.

Casi frente a mi apareció la casa. A media hora de que amaneciera, todas las luces estaban apagadas. Tuve mi último segundo para arrepentirme y nuevamente se me hizo imposible. Me subí al árbol del que tenía "recuerdos" y abrí la ventana que para mi sorpresa solo debía correrla, así entre de un salto y caí con un sonido sordo.

Ella estaba allí dormida hacia la pared. En su habitación había cierto rastro antiguo de vampiro por lo que no me asuste tanto.

Tome su hombro y la moví.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella entre dormida quizás pensando que era alguien cercano.

- levántate – le ordene. Ella dio un salto y me miro asustada.

- ¿Quién…? ¿Cassie? – preguntó un tanto desorientada.

- si – respondí, entonces al ver que no se levantaba y con la presión en el pecho que me acompañaba desde que vi a Chris prisionero de Stephan, la tome de un brazo y la saque de la cama.

- oye – reclamo.

- muévete que no tengo tiempo – hubiese sido más amable pero cada vez que la miraba recordaba lo que Jacob le había dicho.

-¿Qué quieres?

- vendrás conmigo, deja una nota si quieres.

- no iré a ninguna parte contigo.

Me enfurecí, la tome fuertemente del brazo tirándola hacia la puerta. Me asome dos segundos y comprobé que un hombre dormía en la otra habitación y luego la saque.

Trataba de de liberarse, pero por alguna razón que desconocía no elevo la voz en ningún momento. Salimos a la calle, la subí al asiento del copiloto en donde ella intento escapar así que yo me acerque lo más amenazadoramente posible y le dije:

- te llevare, no importa lo que me cueste, si tengo que dejarte inconsciente y meterte en el maletero, créeme que lo hare, así que mejor colabora conmigo.

Tragó saliva y luego miró la parte de su brazo en donde yo la apretaba con una mano temblorosa.

- no recordaba que eras loba.

- tú no tendrías que saberlo.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- porque no tengo otra opción.

Cerré la puerta de un golpe, corrí hacia mi lado del auto y me subí. A los segundos ya me encontraba conduciendo excesivamente rápido de vuelta a la casa abandonada.

Bella iba muy callada mirando sus pies, su corazón, que comenzaba a molestarme, latía desbocado, en realidad todos los sonidos a mi alrededor me molestaban; el motor, el viento, las ruedas contra el pavimento, ¡mi propia respiración!

Me detuve a un lado de la carretera bruscamente y deje caer el rostro sobre el volante. Respire agitado por un minuto, olvide la presión del pecho y luego volví a levantarme para encender el motor.

No llevaba ni diez minutos conduciendo cuando junto al auto corría la vampiro pelirroja. Pare y me baje. Si Bella antes estaba asustada ahora estaba a punto de colapsar.

- ¿dejaste solo a Chris? – le grite.

- esta con los otros humanos – me respondió tranquila, luego se acercó al auto y sacó a Bella que gritaba y forcejeaba inútilmente contra ella.

-¿a dónde vamos? – pregunté.

- tú no, ya no te necesitamos, ahora queremos que la Cullen nos vea.

- ¡Alice! – gritó Bella - ¿Qué quieren hacerle a Alice?

Ambas la ignoramos.

- ¿Dónde está Chris? – volví a preguntar.

- los dejamos en la casa, solos. Puedes ir, estas libre.

Me pregunte si podía transformarme y acabar con ella, lo suficientemente rápido, pero entonces me di cuenta de que no estábamos solas y mis planes fueron arruinados.

- ¿Por qué demoras tanto, Amy? – salió diciendo el vampiro que la acompañaba; Vladimir.

Ella le sonrió, luego, al dar un paso hacia él Bella comenzó a gritar y forcejear de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué gastas energía inútilmente? – Preguntó Amy a Bella – es mejor que te lleve yo que Vladimir, así por lo menos vas a conservar tu brazo.

Esta chica Bella no despertaba en mí ni un solo gramo de simpatía pero me sentía mal conmigo misma al ver como gritaba desesperada y yo me obligaba a quedarme solamente observando.

Amy se interno en el bosque con Bella a rastras. Yo evite mirar porque ya no había nada más que hacer, intentar salvarla era una misión suicida. Me transforme y corrí bloqueando cualquier sonido del exterior ya que con mis sentidos de loba, no importa que tan rápido corriera para alejarme seguía escuchando a Bella perdirle a Amy que la dejara ir. Pero debía concentrarme en Chris.

Llegue mucho antes de lo que esperaba, jamás había corrido tan veloz. Salí de fase y me puse la ropa tan rápido que no le puse atención. Entre a la habitación en donde yo había dejado a Chris hace algunas horas, pero no estaba. Subí al tercer piso y abrí la puerta en donde se escuchaba toda la gente.

- ¿Cassie? – preguntó la voz de una joven. Al segundo de mirarla la reconocí, era una chica de mi instituto, a veces nos saludábamos por los pasillos pero no teníamos mayor comunicación.

- Amanda –y fue lo único que pude decirle. Mi respiración estaba tan agitada que me costaba hablar. Luego tome aire - ¿Chris? ¿Dónde está Chris?

- ¿tu novio? – preguntó – no está aquí. ¿También lo raptaron?

Me abrí paso entre los que me rodeaban y revise cada una de las habitaciones buscando algún rastro de él. Pero nada.

Esa maldita chupasangre me había mentido, Chris no estaba aquí, se lo habían llevado de mi lado nuevamente.

**Notas de la autora: **¿Qué habrá pasado con Chris? ¿Qué hará Jacob cuando sepa que el amor de su vida rapto a Bella y la entregó a los vampiros? Bueno obviamente yo lo sé, pero ustedes si me dieron un poquito de su tiempo para leer este fanfic, no (Al menos que sean esas personitas que ayudaron a crearla, gracias). Así que no se pierdan el próximo capítulo… pronto.

**P.D:** no odien a Cassie, es una buena chica, es solo que quiere salvar a su novio.

Saludos y dejen sus comentarios.


	6. Chapter 6: Una nueva aliada

**Lo típico: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, quien por cierto creo que disfruta de saber que cientos y cientos de chicas (y chicos) en el mundo alucinan con personajes pecadoramente sexies como Jacob o irresistiblemente encantadores como Edward y Carlisle, y yo solo tome algunos de sus personajes para entretenerme un poco.

**Capitulo 6: Una nueva aliada.**

**Amy**

La humana seguía tratando de soltarse y preguntándome a gritos por Alice Cullen. La verdad es que no le había creído a Stephan cuando me dijo que esta chiquilla se relacionaba con ellos, pero ahora veía que era cierto y me sorprendía.

-Cállala – dijo Vladimir que caminaba varios metros delante de nosotros.

-Solo adelántate, te aseguro que no se me escapara.

Me miro desconfiado, luego miro a Bella fijamente con la intención de utilizar su poder, pero ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

-Gran trabajo – le dije sarcástica.

Se enfureció y se acerco en una fracción de segundo, le tomo la cara y la miro de cerca. Aun nada

-¿Por qué no puedo contralarla? – dijo, más preguntándose a sí mismo.

-Déjame – lo hice a un lado y tome a la chica por los hombros que me miro temerosa. Si es correcto lo que creía esto no le afectaría en nada. Recordé a su padre, a quien ya lo había visto cuando vigile su casa, cuando lo tuve con detalles trate de insertarle en su memoria el recuerdo de que ayer, frente a sus ojos, yo lo había asesinado.

Nada. Bella sin ser vampiro era había desarrollado un poder que la hacía inmune a poderes mentales.

-Si Stephan no sabía esto, va a interesarle mucho – le dije a Vladimir.

-Sí, pero aun puedo dejarla inconsciente, así que no siga gritando.

En el camino nos encontramos con una pareja de nuestro clan; Gerard y Magda, quienes no parecían tan incómodos con el olor de Bella. Les pregunte por Stephan, pero no sabían, al parecer había decidido adelantarse solo.

Debía encontrarlo, no me gustaba quedarme con Bella, más aun cuando ya hace mucho rato Cassie se había alejado de nosotros, lo cual significada que probablemente Alice ya sabía que teníamos a esta chiquilla. Debía encontrarlo, pero a Vladimir no podía confiarle el cuidado de la humana, él estaba lleno de ansias de poder y no tendría ningún problema en enfrentarse a Stephan y sacarlo del liderazgo.

Seguimos el camino hasta que encontré a Shelley, era una vampira de ojos dorados, es más, nunca entendí porque se unió a este clan. Le pedí que tuviera a Bella pero que no siguiera avanzando porque era peligroso. Vladimir no pareció para nada contento, pero no se opuso.

Yo pretendía buscar a Stephan sola, la compañía de Vladimir nunca fue agradable, pero me siguió. Mientras corría pensaba en Stephan, él y yo teníamos una relación, algo complicada por cierto y probablemente esta había sido la única razón por la cual lo había seguido en este casi suicida deseo de poder que él tenía. O quizás el hecho de que fuera suicida me atraía. De humana me gustaba mi vida, pero cuando fui transformada no le vi nada positivo. Tener que dejar todo por lo que había trabajado, mi familia, mis amigos, mi novio Alex (que por cierto se parecía mucho al novio de Cassie, Chris) no me causaba ninguna gracia, menos aun cuando de pronto me hallaba con una eternidad por delante sin ni siquiera una compañía estable.

Llego el momento en que ya no quería seguir, ser vampiro parecía un castigo. A veces volvía a buscar a las personas cercanas a mí en vida, pero jamás pude aparecerme frente a ellos porque no lo soportaba, no quería matarlos así que los veía unos minutos y volvía a alejarme. Con el tiempo ellos comenzaron a resignarse a mi desaparición y rehacer sus vidas sin mí.

Estaba dispuesta a buscar a otro vampiro más fuerte para que acabara conmigo o romper las reglas como mi creador para llamar la atención de los Volturi, lo cual tendría el mismo efecto. Pero entonces apareció Stephan y yo solo lo seguí en todos sus planes, pues estaba sola y desesperada.

Encontré el rastro de Stephan al mismo tiempo en que Vladimir se adelantaba mucho más seguro de donde estaba, así que lo seguí. Pero también había otro olor, uno humano que me parecía demasiado conocido.

Vladimir estaba apoyado en un árbol y me miro cuando aparecí. A un lado estaba Stephan esperándome también.

-Que bien que llegaste – me dijo. No tenía una mirada agradable, incluso sentí que debía obedecer a mi instinto y salvar mi existencia. Pero cuando desvié la atención de Stephan, sentí el débil latido de un corazón humano.

Era Chris, estaba tirado en el suelo, casi muerto. Jamás había sentido tanta preocupación por un humano que no fuera parte de mi familia, un dolor se hizo presente en mi pecho y no pude evitar arrodillarme a su lado con la intención de ayudarlo.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto el humano? – me pregunto.

-Porque le dije a la loba que Chris estaba en la casa con los demás.

-Ah, se llama Chris. No lo sabía – dijo, tratando de parecer divertido sarcásticamente – ¿Segura que solo se trata de eso?

-¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Que ya sé que estas interesada en el chico.

-no digas tonterías, Stephan. Es solo un humano – dije poniéndome de pie frente a él.

Vladimir, aun apoyado en el árbol emitió una risita y me miro con maldad.

-Solo un humano – repitió Stephan – entonces no te importara si – dijo, en menos de un segundo estuvo al lado de Chris – lo elimino.

Creí que no lo haría, por una milésima de segundo tuve fe en eso. Stephan me miro por última vez y se fue directamente al cuello.

-No – grite y me lance contra Stephan. Pude alejarlo de Chris pero ya era tarde, ya lo había mordido. Lo mire con furia dispuesta a acabar con él, lo cual me sorprendió mucho, después de tantos años volvía a sentir algún sentimiento intenso de proteger a alguien.

-Vamos, inténtalo – dijo Stephan – tú no puedes acabar conmigo.

-Si la mataras, hazlo ahora – hablo Vladimir – no tenemos tiempo para tus juegos.

-Eres un bastardo, estas molesto porque nunca fui como tú.

-Lo eras, nunca te importaron los humanos y no cambiaras ahora solo porque conociste a ese chico, recuerda que la idea de atraer a un hombre lobo de Alaska raptando humanos fue tuya.

-Vámonos – dijo Vladimir.

-Sí – respondió Stephan – se la dejare a los Cullen, a ver como tomaran que raptaras a la humana. De todas formas ya no nos sirve ni ella ni tú.

Ambos sonrieron y se fueron velozmente.

Volví con Chris, tenía tenso cada musculo de su cuerpo y los ojos apretados, se quejaba pero no gritaba solo porque apretaba los dientes. Me senté a su lado, no me quedaba nada más que esperar su transformación. Si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo a mares, pues yo por ningún motivo podría haber querido esto para Chris y me sentía aun peor cuando pensaba en el dolor que se sentía ser transformado y yo no podía hacer nada para aliviárselo.

De pronto entre los arboles apareció una figura de un hombre que al verme corrió y llego a mi lado en un segundo. Tenía el pelo cobrizo y ojos dorados.

-¡Tú tenias a Bella! – me gritó.

Yo no alcance a reaccionar cuando él se abalanzo encima de mí y con una mano me levanto del cuello golpeando contra un árbol. Yo no puse resistencia, pero como sabía que él podía leer mi mente, me esforcé en mostrarle que Shelley la tenía y ella no iba a hacerle daño.

-¡Edward! – grito otro hombre que llego hasta nuestro lado y logro que este me soltara. Volví al lado Chris, mientras llegaban los demás Cullen, en total eran siete.

-¿Quién eres? – me pregunto él que nos había separado, era rubio y tenía un aspecto tan pacifico que incluso me despertaba confianza, creo que era Carlisle.

-Amy – respondí.

-¿Dónde esta Bella? – pregunto Edward.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con su suerte, ahora – le respondí – se la deje encargada a alguien que no la dañara, te lo mostré. Al menos que Stephan quiera hacerle algo antes de irse, lo que es el poco probable porque va a querer desaparecer rápido ahora que ustedes saben de él.

-¿Tú hiciste eso? – me pregunto Carlisle apuntando a Chris.

-No, yo no será capaz de hacerle esto.

-Debemos apurarnos – dijo una pequeña vampira – no debemos dejarla más tiempo sola.

-Deben tener cuidado si se encuentran con Stephan y Vladimir. Ambos son muy poderosos – les dije – me gustaría ayudarlos, pero no puedo dejar a Chris aquí.

-¿De verdad quieres? – pregunto Carlisle.

-Totalmente, no hay nada que me gustaría más que acabar con esos dos o también porque no quiero que dañen a Shelley.

-Nuestra casa está a unos kilómetros, ahí puedes dejar a Chris, estará a salvo.

-Lo hare, gracias – respondí – ustedes avancen y yo, luego, los alcanzo. Solo no lastimen a Shelley, díganle de mí si la encuentran antes.

Confiaba en Carlisle, no sé porque, pero lo hacía.

Deje a Chris en aquella casa, acaricie su cabello y su rostro.

-Volveré, te lo prometo, no te dejare solo – le dije al oído por si podía escucharme. Luego lo bese y fui detrás de los Cullen.

**Notas de la autora**: hace demasiado que no subía un nuevo capítulo porque no había tenido tiempo (La historia ya está terminada hace mucho, pero en un cuaderno). Espero que ustedes que se dieron el tiempo de leerla les guste. Saludos y dejen sus comentarios.

_Connie y Vale_: ustedes la leyeron hace harto rato ya, no sé si se acordaran de este cap. porque lo arregle casi todo (ustedes saben cómo soy) y gracias por darme ideas en esas clases de colegio que ahora dejamos atrás.


	7. Chapter 7: Si dañas a Jacob

**Lo típico:**los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, quien por cierto creo que disfruta de saber que cientos y cientos de chicas (y chicos) en el mundo alucinan con personajes pecadoramente sexies como Jacob o irresistiblemente encantadores como Edward y Carlisle, y yo solo tome algunos de sus personajes para entretenerme un poco.

**Capitulo 7:** **Si dañas a Jacob…**

**Jacob**

_Sé que nadie me invito, pero iré porque quiero encontrar a Cassie – _dijo Seth.

Seguía corriendo concentrado en el aroma de Cassie, que no me importaba que Embry, Seth y Leah corrían tras de mí. Solo podía pensar en ella, en que tenía razón en haberme gritado y enojarse conmigo porque yo era un idiota y había arruinado todo lo que había logrado con ella. No podía perdonarme haberla hecho llorar y por lo mismo no tenía intenciones, ni si quiera, de tratar de olvidar mi dolor que me causaba, me merecía eso y mucho más.

_¡Basta, Jake!_ – grito Leah de pronto distrayéndome- _No sirve que estés culpándote ¿Crees que no va a perdonarte? Solo necesita estar sola por unas horas, calmarse y para cuando la encontremos estará en condiciones de hablarte de nuevo._

_Temo que le pase algo _– grite de vuelta – _si eso llega a pasar yo tendré la culpa por haberla alejado._

_Cassie fue a encontrarse con su familia, ellos la cuidaran _– dijo muy convencida.

Leah había cambiado mucho desde que tuvo una conversación con Cassie ahora era más amable y no nos hacía sentir mal por ella tampoco. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando pero lo ignoro y se concentro en correr.

En cierta parte del camino el rastro de Cassie se torno muy intenso pero poco claro porque estaba en muchas direcciones distintas y no sabíamos por donde seguir.

_Separémonos _– dije.

_¿Esto significa que no se fue a Alaska?_ – pregunto Seth.

_O tomo una ruta diferente para llegar_ – pensó Embry.

_¡Aquí, vengan!_ – nos llamo Leah.

Nos acercamos a ella y fue cuando nos golpeo el olor a chupasangre mezclado con el de Cassie. Las peores cosas pasaron por mi mente y sin pensar más comencé a correr siguiendo ese rastro.

_¡Espera, Jake!_ – grito Embry siguiéndome.

Leah solo corrió hasta que logro, a pesar de mi desesperación por avanzar, cerrarme el paso.

_Si hay vampiros en donde ella está, no debemos llegar solos, ni hacerlo sin un plan_ – dijo.

_Déjame pasar Leah o no respondo_ – gruñí.

_Jake, entiende, ¡no le sirves muerto!_

_¡Jake, es Cassie, aquí esta!_ – grito Seth.

Corrí con desesperación a su encuentro, sentía que había vivido en un lugar tan oscuro, que cuando vi a Cassie, en su forma humana, fue como una luz radiante en mi camino.

Ella me miro, por un segundo pude ver algún rastro de felicidad en sus ojos, pero luego se volvieron fríos, ni si quiera había rabia, era como un vacio.

- Déjame – murmuro y entonces comenzó a correr. No dude en seguirla pero en un segundo entro en fase y acelero dejando trozos de ropa en el camino.

_Cassie, por favor, vuelve_ – le pedí.

No me respondió.

_Lo que escuchaste fue el término de algo, ya no tiene importancia, quedo atrás._

_¿Sabes Jacob? En estos momentos tengo problemas más grandes que una escena de celos._

_Jake ¿Cassie está volviendo a la reserva?_ – pregunto Embry.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

_¿Volverás?_ – le pregunte.

_Sí, pero ustedes deberían adelantarse._

_¿Por qué?_

_Vampiros_ – respondió – _van para allá._

_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Porque hice algo terrible y temo que no me perdonaras._

_No digas tonterías ¿Qué pasó?_

_Les entregue a Bella, Jacob, a cambio mi Chris._

El primer segundo fue absolutamente preocupación con Bella pero luego se mezclo con algo de dolor por escucharla decir "Mi Chris".

Tuve que detenerme porque no pude seguir corriendo, me sentía muy débil, como si ya casi tuviera un ataque de pánico.

_Regresen a la reserva_ – le dije a los tres.

_Pero, Jake_ – hablo Embry.

_¡Háganlo, por favor!_ – y me sorprendió como ejercí cierta autoridad sobre ellos.

_Bien, vamos_ – dijo Leah. Le dejo su ropa a Cassie y se dio la vuelta.

Seth lloriqueo un poco pero luego corrió junto a Leah y Embry de vuelta a casa.

No me atrevía a mirarla aun, solo veía sus patas blancas que luego se convirtieron en pies, se puso ese vestido que le dejo Leah. Tomo mi cara lobuna y la levanto para que la mirara, en ese momento podía darme cuenta de que había llorado mucho.

- Si no quieres hablar conmigo, lo entendería, pero tengo la esperanza de que si – en estas últimas palabras su voz se quebró y unas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

Se volteo y seco sus lágrimas con las manos. Yo salí de fase y me puse los vaqueros.

- Cassie – la llame – Bella ¿Está muerta? – fue la pregunta más difícil que probablemente haría en toda mi vida que casi no salió de mi garganta.

- No lo sé – me respondió evitando mi mirada – pero no lo creo porque al parecer la querían para atraer a los Cullen.

Había renacido en mí la esperanza de volver a verla con vida. Tome a Cassie por los hombros y la abrace, ella se apoyo en mi pecho y dijo:

- Tú haces que me cuestione si la imprimación tiene algún límite.

- Si lo tiene, no quiero saber. Ahora no creo que sirva de mucho estar enojado.

- Solo quiero que él vuelva a casa y donde este Chris estará Bella y la chupasangre que me engaño.

- Vamos, Cassie, tenemos unos asuntos que resolver.

Asintió.

Corrimos de vuelta a la reserva, yo tuve que exigirme mucho porque Cassie era muy veloz, aunque sabía que no estaba dando su máximo para no dejarme atrás. Faltaba muy poco para que comenzara a atardecer cuando sentimos un fuerte olor a vampiro.

_Es Amy_ – dijo Cassie y acelero de tal forma que no podía alcanzarla. La vampira pelirroja también la había visto, la esperaba, pero vio a la loba tan enfurecida que se preparo para atacarla también.

Cassie salto sobre ella y la tiro al suelo, yo fui inmediatamente en su ayuda pero no alcance a dar el salto cuando la vampira estaba a centímetros de la garganta de la loba y esta al mismo tiempo la tenia inmóvil.

_No te muevas, Jacob, esto es entre ella y yo_ – me dijo Cassie. No quería hacer caso de lo que me decía, pero la chupasangre me dijo lo mismo, solo que ella amenazaba con matarla.

- Basta, Cassie – dijo la chupasangre – no quiero hacerte nada, así que sal de arriba mío y aclaremos que no tengo a Chris, pero sé que está bien o lo estará, eventualmente.

Cassie se alejo de ella y salió de fase tan rápido que a pesar del momento tan dramático que estaba viviendo no pude evitar sobresaltarme e intentar mantener mi atención en la chupasangre y no en chica desnuda que había aparecido ante mis ojos, ósea, en la manada ya había suficiente confianza como para salir de fase así de la nada, pero en estos momentos era difícil no sentirme algo avergonzado de la escena. Ella en cambio no pareció darse cuenta de que yo estaba ahí y que no estaba acostumbrado a eso o simplemente no le importo.

- ¿Por qué él no estaba donde me dijiste? – le pregunto.

- Stephan se lo llevo porque quería mi atención, asi que yo fui por él y lo deje en la casa de los Cullen.

- Claro, ahí no hay vampiros.

- Ellos van detrás de Shelley quien tiene a Bella – me concentre un poco más.

- ¿Y eso no es peligroso? – pregunto Cassie.

- No, Shelley no es ningún peligro para un humano. Pero sabes, ella no tiene la culpa de nada de esto asi que me ire, tengo que buscarla y evitar que los Cullen la maten por Bella.

Gemí.

- Iremos contigo, después de todo tengo la responsabilidad de encontrar a Bella también.

La chupasangre asintió y se puso en marcha. Cassie entro en fase de nuevo y se conecto nuevamente a mis pensamientos.

_Creo que Bella estará bien, Jacob. _

_También lo creo_.

Trate de concentrarme en correr ahora que nuestras mentes estaban conectadas de nuevo, pero algo de la escena de Cassie desnuda se filtro.

_Ok, eres mi imprimido, no creo que deba esconderte algo, me refiero a que ya es como inevitable_ – pensó, algo tartamuda.

**Cassie**

Aun seguía desconfiando de Amy pero quería encontrar pronto a Bella para que Jacob pudiera estar tranquilo y volviéramos a la reserva.

Corrimos mucho en muy poco tiempo hasta que dimos con los Cullen, quienes ya estaban siguiendo a la otra vampira que estaba escapando porque de ninguna forma podía enfrentarse a siete vampiros al mismo tiempo.

Amy pidió que se detuvieran y ella traería a Bella a salvo, pero por su puesto nadie le creyó, así que le dijo a Edward que fuera con ella. Él acepto y siguieron el camino juntos, en ese mismo momento la pequeña vampiro tuvo una visión y la relato a su familia y nosotros pudimos escuchar también.

- Edward ya tiene a Bella, Shelley al ver a Amy la entrego de inmediato y… Amy le borro memoria a la vampira.

El chupasangre de pelo cobrizo, tal como dijo la pequeña vampiro, volvió con Bella a los minutos, pero sin Amy.

_Ve con ella_ – le dije a Jacob. Él me miro pero luego fue hasta el lado de Edward, quien no lo recibió con su mejor cara. Me quede mucho más atrás que todos los vampiros y de Jacob, en parte porque no podía sentirme cómoda junto a ellos, detestaba su asqueroso olor y en realidad, todo de ellos, pero puse atención cuando el doctor Colmillos, como le decía Jacob, le pregunto a Edward que había pasado con Amy.

- Dijo que iría a buscar a Stephan y a Vladimir, que les borraría la memoria para que desistieran de la guerra que querían contra los Volturi, ella ya no quería nada de eso. Obviamente creo que aun hay que estar atentos a sus movimientos, Alice.

- Claro, me concentrare en Amy.

- ¿Qué pasara con el humano?

- Dijo que volverá antes de que termine el proceso.

¿El proceso? Ahora entendía con lo que quería decir cuando le pregunte por Chris y respondió "Estará bien". Se convertiría en vampiro, me sentía culpable, él no podría volver a casa así.

En el camino, llego junto a mi Sam, Leah, Paul y Seth. Los puse al día con todo lo que había sucedido y luego trate de no mirar mucho a Jacob mientras se comunicaba con Bella a través de Edward.

- ¿Ese lobo blanco es Cassie? – pregunto mirándome.

- Si – respondió Edward por Jacob.

Jacob no pudo evitar pensar en mi, demasiado, cometió el error de dejar a la vista de Edward cuando yo le confesé que había secuestrado a Bella y la había entregado a un montón de vampiros que amenazaron su vida.

El vampiro se detuvo de golpe, el grandulón de pelo oscuro recibió a Bella en brazos y entonces me miro.

- Tú causaste todo esto – me dijo acercándose.

_No te atrevas a tocarla_ – dijo Jacob en posición para atacarlo con todo el lomo erizado.

- Por tu culpa Bella tuvo que pasar por todo esto – dijo sin haber escuchado a Jacob.

- Edward, no – dijo su "padre".

Luego de eso, todo pasó muy rápido. Edward avanzo hacia mi, yo estaba dispuesta a defenderme pero Jacob llego hasta él antes y comenzaron una pelea, por supuesto todos los vampiros se pusieron en guardia para defender al miembro de familia y lo mismo hicieron los lobos.

Yo me vi apartada de todo el caos, al igual que Bella quien le gritaba a todo el mundo, desde el suelo, que se detuvieran pero nadie le tomaba atención.

En un acto desesperado corrí hacia Bella y me puse sobre ella como amenazándola.

- ¡Edward! – grito ella.

_Detente _ - pensé – _Si dañas a Jacob, te quedas sin Bella._

_¡No, Cassie!_ – me grito Jacob.

Todos se detuvieron a mirarme, en cuanto Edward se alejo de Jacob, yo di un paso atrás y me aleje también. La manada se junto, el vampiro tomo en sus brazos a la humana mientras me miraba con odio. Sam dio la orden de volver La Push y todos obedecimos lo más rápido que pudimos.

_Lo que hiciste fue muy extremo_ – me retó Sam - _ no era necesario, nos ponías en mayor riego a todos._

_Déjala en paz, Sam_ – dijo Jacob.

_No iba dañar Bella_ – respondí – _pero estaba desesperada. No podía quedarme ahí sin hacer nada, no iba a permitir que ese chupasangre le hiciera algo a Jacob por mi culpa._

**Notas de la Autora: **Wow! Por fin, cuánto tiempo sin estar en fanfiction. Aquí les dejo otro capitulo, el penúltimo!

Como ya he dicho, la historia está terminada hace siglos (como un año, un poco más) en un cuaderno y sí, sé que tiene millones de errores y quizás uno que otro vacio, pero la voy a dejar tal como está en el cuaderno porque mis amigas Vale y Connie me ayudaron a crearla cuando estábamos en el colegio y es como un recuerdo. :)

Espero que les guste y me dejan sus comentarios. Saludos.

**PD: **Prometo que no me demorare tanto en subir el ultimo.


	8. Chapter 8: Limites

**Lo típico:**los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, quien por cierto creo que disfruta de saber que cientos y cientos de chicas (y chicos) en el mundo alucinan con personajes pecadoramente sexies como Jacob o irresistiblemente encantadores como Edward y Carlisle, y yo solo tome algunos de sus personajes para entretenerme un poco.

**Límites. **

**Cassie**

Para la manada parecía que todo había terminado, llegamos a la casa de Sam a comer, estaban alegres, conversaban, reían y se molestaban, sin embargo, yo sin darme cuenta me aparte mentalmente de esa calidez. Jacob me miraba, eso si podía asegurarlo y en parte era porque no podía evitar estar pendiente de mí, aunque también parecía distante.

Me escabullí de la casa al rato, solo una persona se dio cuenta y me siguió a una distancia prudente. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que aun me costaba asimilar la mayoría. Pensaba en Jacob, mi compañero de vida desde ahora, en esa indudable conexión que teníamos y que era maravilloso como ya no me molestaba, él me había ganado en todos los sentidos.

También le daba vueltas al asunto de Chris, para mí era una realidad que en este momento debía estar transformándose en un vampiro más ¿Y si no lo volvía a ver? De verdad no quería que todo esto terminara de esa forma, digo, pasamos por tantas cosas, quería por lo menos un _adiós._

Luego estaba Bella, luego de casi atacarla me había dado cuenta de que no estaba tan alejado de lo que sentía, esa relación que tenía con mi Jacob me mataba de celos. Pero creo que el hecho de haberla entregado a un montón de chupasangres en donde corría serio riego su vida había sido mi venganza máxima, aunque en leyes de lobos, no fue para nada correcto.

Sentía a un impaciente Jacob merodeándome así que me senté apoyada en la corteza de un árbol y le hable:

- Ven a sentarte conmigo, lobo, no estés espiándome.

Él apareció en un segundo ante mis ojos, estaba realmente adorable, sonreía como con timidez aunque no fuera cierto. Se sentó a mi lado y automáticamente me arroje sobre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué te preocupa? – me preguntó.

- Tú. Es que de verdad lamento mucho lo que le hice a Bella – lo mire – quiero que me perdones de verdad, no por la imprimación.

- Estuve muy preocupado por ella, pero entiendo que estabas desesperada por liberar a todas esas personas. Esta disculpa no es solo por la imprimación, lo prometo.

Bese la mejilla de Jacob, él solo sonrió y luego me atrapo aun más en sus brazos. Así nos quedamos durante el resto de la tarde, acostumbrándonos a la idea de estar juntos.

Cuando volvimos a la casa, llame a Godric para saber cómo le había ido con la gente desaparecida que estaba en aquella casa. La vez pasada que lo llame no había podido hablar mucho, estaba apurada por encontrar a Chris, solo le di la dirección desde un teléfono público y luego había vuelto al bosque, cuando que Jacob me encontró.

- Cassie ¿Dónde estás? – pregunto Godric.

- En la Reserva. ¿Te llevaste la gente de vuelta?

- Sí, pero Chris no estaba ahí.

- Lo sé – dije recordando su transformación – Yo sé donde esta, pero no creo que vuelva a casa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es que… estoy casi segura de que será un vampiro.

- ¿Qué? – grito del otro lado – Pero como tú…

- Godric, no pude evitarlo.

- Lo lamento, hermana, ya pensaremos en que le decimos a sus padres.

- Eso, creo que quiero preguntarle a él.

- No te acerques a él, ya no es Chris – dijo autoritario.

- Déjame intentarlo al menos.

- ¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente testaruda?

- Porque sí.

- Iré – me dijo – no lo busques hasta que yo llegue.

- ¿No has pensado en que quizás yo quiera hablarle de algo personal y no quiero que estés presente?

- Mala suerte.

- Y después porque soy tan testaruda…

De todas formas Godric tenía un punto, de alguna forma yo imaginaba a Chris como el mismo chico que era mi novio, alguien tranquilo y relajado, pero no se me había pasado por la cabeza que probablemente este cambiado totalmente y que si me reconocía instintivamente me odiaría. Sería una relación típica de vampiro y licántropo.

Pase la noche en casa de Leah. Jacob por supuesto me ofreció su casa, pero ahora lo sentía un poco complicado así que lo mande a su casa con Billy y nos veríamos al día siguiente.

Al despertar por la mañana, Jacob ya me esperaba pero yo debía ir al encuentro de Godric, creí que de alguna forma al saber que era mi hermano mayor desistiría de la idea de acompañarme, pero no lo hizo, no parecía emocionado pero me dijo que prefería conocerlo cuando estuviéramos los tres que con toda su manada de testigo.

El camino se nos hizo muy corto hasta el punto en donde tenía que llegar mi hermano. Jacob me había estado preguntando sobre él pero lo único que alcance a decirle es que era posesivo y en ese momento lo vi acercarse. Venia como humano con jeans, una camisa y las zapatillas en la mano. Por suerte le había dicho a Jacob que se pusiera un playera al menos porque estaba tan acostumbrado a andar descubierto que iba a ir así mismo.

Corrí donde Godric y me puse de puntillas para abrazarlo, él lo respondió pero desde lejos había visto a Jacob y ahora no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Me aparto más rápido de lo que pensaba y se acerco a mi imprimado.

- ¿Tú quien eres? – preguntó muy serio.

- Jacob… Black – respondió acercándole la mano. Mi estomago se apretó al ver que Godric le respondía el saludo que por supuesto hubiese quebrado la mano de un humano normal.

- Bien, que… incomodo – dije tomando las manos de ambos y apartándolas. Debí haber pensado antes en cómo le iba a decir oficialmente, aunque ya lo sospechara – Godric, Jacob es…

- Tu imprimado, lo sé, hasta una persona ciega podría verlo.

- La cuidare, lo juro – hablo Jacob sonriente dándole un palmada en el brazo.

- Tranquilo niño, que pueda ver que estas imprimado no significa que he aceptado la idea.

- De acuerdo – respondió – lo tomare con calma, cuñado.

Godric gruño.

Los hice avanzar a la Push deprisa, Jacob inmediatamente se puso a mi lado y me tomo la mano. Pero Godric se puso en medio haciendo que nos soltáramos.

- Hey, hey… manos fuera de mi hermana.

- Solo son las manos, Godric – reclame.

- Sí, sí así se empieza – dijo, Jacob rio y de alguna forma obedeció manteniendo la distancia.

Al llegar a la Reserva nos fuimos directamente a la casa de Sam, allí se empezó a reunir toda la manda excepto Leah quien se quedo en casa con su madre y no llego.

Ya en la noche muchos se fueron a su hogar, Sam y Godric estaban dentro de la casa conversando cosas de alfa y yo estaba afuera con Jacob cuando apareció Leah.

- Llegué – anuncio Leah.

- Un poco tarde – dijo Jacob.

- Déjala – le dije.

- ¿Esta tu hermano?

- Si, se llama Godric. Ven te lo presentare.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Adentro, con Sam.

- No, pero después me lo presentas, deben estar hablando cosas de Alfas.

- Sí, puede ser.

Nos quedamos afuera conversando por un rato hasta que Sam salió de la casa con mi hermano, en ese momento cuando se lo iba a presentar a Leah, lo mire primero y me di cuenta de que ya no iba a ser necesario que Jacob controlara su cercanía hacia mí, desde ahora Godric siempre estaría pendiente de su compañera de por vida, Leah.

- Así que ¿Leah y tu hermano? –dijo Jacob cuando paseábamos por el bosque.

- Sí, creo que tiene cierta debilidad por los alfas – dije. En ese momento el olor a chupasangre ardió en mi nariz y de inmediato mis manos comenzaron a temblar.

Jacob y yo entramos en fase rápidamente y seguimos el asqueroso rastro.

- Cassie – dijo una voz de mujer. La reconocí de inmediato era Amy – que bueno que no tuve que avanzar más para encontrarte.

_Saldré _– le dije a Jacob. Él asintió y se acerco a mí como protección en cuanto volví a mi forma de humano.

- ¿Cómo esta Chris? – pregunte.

- Mejorando, acabo de verlo.

- ¿Quién lo mordió?

- Stephan, yo no hubiese deseado ese futuro para él.

- ¿Sigue con los Cullen?

- No, me lo lleve, no confió en nadie.

- ¿Qué paso con tu clan? – pregunte queriendo saber si debíamos estar alertas a nuevos ataques.

- No se preocupen, se disolvió. No podía matarlos, muchos de ellos eran más fuertes que yo, pero pude borrarle los recuerdos de lo que querían hacer en contra de los Volturi, sobre todo a Stephan y Vladimir.

- Quiero ver a Chris – le pedí.

- No ahora. Pero lo traeré cuando despierte y esté en condiciones de hablarte.

- Bien, yo estaré en la Reserva.

- Te buscare cuando llegue el momento.

Entre en fase nuevamente al momento en que Amy desapareció.

_¿Estás más tranquila?_ – preguntó Jacob.

_Creo que sí aunque no estoy segura _– respondí.

_¿Volvemos a casa?_ – me preguntó.

_Sí, quiero hablar con Godric. ¿Se concentrara?_

_Creo que sí, todavía puedo hacerlo, aunque no es fácil._

Cuando regresamos, la manada estaba haciendo una fogata en la orilla de la playa. Leah estaba sentada junto a mi hermano riendo de algo que le decía, así que no quise interrumpirlos de inmediato, en cuanto Godric me miro me acerque a ellos y les conté lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Por qué confias tanto en esa chupasangre? – preguntó Godric molesto.

- Es complicado – respondi – pero yo no quiero que decidamos nada de lo que le diremos a su familia hasta no hablar con él.

- ¿Todavía crees que él será Chris?

- No pierdo las esperanzas, Godric.

Los siguientes días fueron eternos, me la pasaba internada en el bosque esperando a Chris, no tenía idea de cómo imaginármelo, para mí era difícil pensar que lo vería violento aunque para Godric no lo era, por eso siempre me acompañaba o lo hacía Jacob, lo cual era genial porque el tiempo pasaba un poco más rápido.

Estaba con mis dos protectores escuchando a medias lo que conversaban, pero agradecida de que se llevaran bien al menos, cuando el olor a Amy capto de inmediato mi atención.

- Tres contra uno – dijo en cuanto apareció ante nosotros.

- ¿Y Chris? – pregunté.

- Llegara en un momento, me adelante un poco para encontrarte.

Chris apareció de entre los arboles quitándome el aliento, era increíble como ese nuevo estado suyo resaltaba las facciones lindas de él, aunque todo quedaba un poco atrás cuando mirabas sus espeluznantes ojos rojos. Trato de sonreír pero en vez de eso, arrugo la nariz.

- Hola Cassie –dijo y pude notar que su voz era un poco más profunda.

- Creo que puedo dejarlos un momento a solas. Ya veo no se mataran – dijo Amy y desapareció entre los árboles.

- Es cierto – dije mirando a Jacob y en especial a Godric.

- Sé que no confías en mi Godric, pero yo no intentare nada en contra de Cassie. Solo quiero hablar con ella.

- Bien – respondió mi hermano a Chris – solo un momento.

Jacob se acerco a mí y beso mi sien antes de irse junto a Godric, pero más que un acto de cariño fue una marca limítrofe hacia Chris. Una ternura que le diera celos, el que me gustaba era el humano que no ya existía, no el chupasangre, no había con quien competir.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunte.

- Extraño, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

- Chris, lamento tanto no haber podido ayudarte – me disculpe acercándome un poco a él, por suerte no se alejo.

- Relájate Cassie, esto no es mi funeral. De todas formas cuando me secuestraron sabia que moriría, en ese momento solo agradecí poder haberte visto antes – suspiro y si no fuera por los ojos rojos, podría juraría que me miraba como antes - y ahora te veo después de la muerte ¿No es bizarro? – rió, pasándose la mano por el cabello, desordenándolo, tal como la hacía antes.

- Bastante para mi gusto pero me alegro que estés de buen humor.

- Hay que ver el vaso medio lleno en la vida, en mi caso la muerte.

- ¿Qué le diremos a tu familia? No creo ser capaz de decirles que estás muerto, pero estar desaparecido es quizás aun peor porque siempre vivirán en la incertidumbre.

- No te preocupes por eso, ya se me ocurrirá algo y les escribiré una carta o los llamare, probablemente les diga que me dio un arranque de loca juventud y me fui de viaje. No lo sé – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- De acuerdo.

- Algo mucho más interesante es saber quién es ese hombre que te besa – sonriendo y levantando una ceja.

- Jacob – respondí - tenemos una especie de conexión… por el asunto lobo.

- Apesta – soltó.

- Pero si no lo conoces – lo reté de inmediato, asombrándome de su reacción carente de cortesía.

- No, no me malinterpretes – respondió rápidamente – apesta literalmente, al igual que Godric y… tú. Huelen a perro mojado.

- Bueno, tú haces que arda mi nariz.

Chris dio un paso y un rayo de luz que se filtraba entre las hojas de los arboles le dio directo en su brazo desnudo. Ambos nos quedamos mirando como su piel parecía de infinitos diamantes destellando.

- No sabía que me pasaba eso – dijo, asombrado de brillo.

- Tampoco yo – respondí. Avance un poco más y toque su piel.

- Estas hirviendo – dijo, mirando mi mano.

- Tú estás congelado – le dije. Lo mire, pero él no lo hizo, seguía pendiente de su piel brillando y mi mano. No veía sus ojos y si contenía la respiración para no sentir el ardor, este ser frente a mí, era Chris. No dejaría de tener un cariño por él, pero este momento de paz entre vampiro-loba, era preciso para despedir el apego de una vez por todas y comenzar una amistad.

Sonreí.

Le pregunte por Amy y fue honesto al decirme, que desde el momento en que lo tomaron prisionero lo cuido, comenzaba a agradarle de forma especial y quería ir con ella, aunque no tenía idea donde, pero de alguna forma estaba feliz porque podría recorrer el mundo ahora que tenía mucho tiempo. También me dijo quería ser de los ojos dorados y se esforzaría por conseguirlo en el menor tiempo posible para quizás así, poder ver a su familia por última vez. Me asombro su determinación.

Amy llego, llevábamos mucho tiempo hablando, para ese momento trate de alejar lo lobo de mi y lo abrace, Chris se sorprendió pero me respondió el gesto.

- Cuídala, Jacob – dijo soltándome y mirando a mi hombre que llegaba. Éste asintió y me ofreció una mano, la cual tome entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos.

Amy y Chris me sonrieron por última vez y desaparecieron entre los árboles.

- ¿Dónde está Godric? – pregunte.

- Me dejo a cargo – sonrió travieso – regreso donde Leah.

- ¿Apesto mucho? - Jacob frunció los labios y asintió despacio – ¡Pues ambos apestaremos! – le dije riendo tratando de abrazarlo.

- Ni lo sueñes, que asco – se burlo, esquivándome y luego comenzó a correr riéndose, mientras en cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse.

Al día siguiente fui a su casa, Billy estaba despierto y me abrió la puerta.

- Aun duerme – me anuncio.

- Eso creía, pero es perfecto porque traje el desayuno – le dije enseñándole la bolsa de papel.

- ¿Comida? Pues bienvenida a mi casa – rio Billy.

Yo no era muy buena en la cocina pero Emily me había ayudado con los cupcakes y habían quedado deliciosos.

Entre a su habitación y me senté en la cama como pude, porque ni Jake caía lo suficiente, dormía cruzado medio envuelto con una sabana que ya no lo cubría de tantas vueltas que debía haberse dado por la noche. Al verlo ahí, durmiendo con el pecho desnudo era imposible aguantarme la tentación, me recosté sobre él y le hable al oído.

- Despierta, sexy.

No alcance a reaccionar cuando me atrapo con sus brazos y me dejo inmovilizada contra su cuerpo.

- Me llamaste sexy – susurro abriendo los ojos y mirándome de esa forma que solo él podía.

- No podía seguir reservándolo solo para mí, debía decirlo, lo eres.

- Sé que lo soy.

- ¡Oye! – le llame la atención soltándome de sus brazos y volviendo a sentarme – se supone que debes responderme que soy linda, al menos.

- No soy muy clásico que digamos.

- Ya lo note.

Jacob se hizo a un lado en la cama y me dejo espacio para acostarme a su lado, luego poso una mano firme en mi abdomen.

- Me voy a caer – le anuncie, afirmándome de su brazo pues la mitad de mi cuerpo estaba afuera de la cama. Él se incorporo un poco más, afirmándose sobre su codo y con su otro brazo rodeo por completo mi cintura quedando a su rostro a centímetros del mío.

- ¿Mejor? – preguntó.

-Mucho mejor – le respondí en una clase de hipnosis de sus ojos negros. Puse mi palma contra su mejilla y toque sus labios con mi dedo pulgar. No había que darle más pistas, por supuesto, se acerco sonriendo con travesura y cuando nuestros labios iban a rozarse… Billy abrió la puerta de par en par.

- ¡Hey! – nos llamo. Yo me senté en la cama rápidamente con las mejillas encendidas a tal nivel que ya casi me ardían – consigan un cuarto – nos molesto.

- Estamos en un cuarto – respondió Jacob y yo sentí ganas de taparle la boca de almohadazo.

- No en mi casa – replico, no estaba enfadado, al contrario, parecía sumamente divertido con la situación. Luego de eso se devolvió a la sala y nos dio espacio.

- Lo siento – dijo Jake.

- No importa – reí –ahora vístete y ven a tomar desayuno.

- No – reclamó – tráemelo a la cama.

- No te has ganado ese privilegio aun.

Luego de desayunar los tres, viendo televisión, Jake y yo salimos de la casa. Mi Jacob estaba muy energético y no se quedaba quieto ni un segundo así que para gasta un poco de energía lo rete a una carrera que por supuesto acepto de inmediato. Dejamos la ropa justo en la entrada al bosque a un costado de la casa y partimos. En el camino vimos a mi hermano y Leah paseando de la mano, pero no los molestamos… mucho.

Luego de un largo rato ya quería descansar así que corrí de vuelta a casa dejándolo un poco más atrás. Pero justo antes de llegar una voz femenina llamo a Jake entre los árboles. Me acerque un poco más y vi a Bella esperando, di un paso y ella lo sintió.

- ¿Jake? – pregunto de nuevo.

Deje que me viera y no pareció para nada feliz, quizás hasta un poco asustada. Salí de fase frente a ella, sabía que podía ser un poco intimidante ver un lobo gigante, más aun cuando mi mirada no debía ser de las acogedoras.

- Bella, creo que te debo una disculpa – le dije mientas buscaba el vestido que me había regalado Leah que había dejado por ahí – por ponerte en serio peligro…

- Dos veces – dijo.

-Sí, dos veces, lo lamento mucho de verdad.

- Bien – respondió - ¿Me dejarías hablar con Jake?

- No soy su dueña – le respondí - él puede hacer lo que quiera.

Justo en ese momento apareció en hombre en cuestión en su forma lobuna, miro a Bella y luego a mí, que estaba terminando de abotonar el vestido. Le pase sus vaqueros y salió de fase tras un gran árbol para volver a nuestro encuentro algo afligido.

- Hola, Jake.

-Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo es que te dejaron venir?

- Me escape.

- Los dejare solos – dije y me retire de ahí lo más rápido que pude, caminando hacia la playa. No quería pensar, solo quería que Jake pudiera solucionar el lio en su cabeza, tal como yo lo había hecho con Chris.

Más o menos una hora después me encontró sentada en la arena mirando el mar y se sentó junto a mi con las piernas estiradas.

- ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunte.

- Aliviado – respondió tranquilo – creo que todo quedo claro.

- ¿Siguen siendo amigos?

- Yo le tengo mucho cariño, aunque decida matarse – dijo.

- Creo que la entiendo, quiere estar con Edward como tú conmigo.

- Seria capaz de cualquier cosa por ti – dijo avergonzado.

- Lo sé – dije sonriendo. Me levante y me puse sobre él, con una pierna a cada y de inmediato me tomo de la cintura – yo igual.

- ¿En serio?

- Por supuesto.

- Entonces… - comenzó a decir y sus ojos negros brillaron – Vámonos de aquí por un tiempo.

- ¿Dónde? – le pregunte riendo y acariciando su pelo.

- No lo sé, a cualquier lugar apartado de aquí, somos lobos ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta la idea?

- No me gusta, me fascina.

- Genial – respondió.

- Aunque no sé cuanto amor pueda soportar de ti.

- Creo que podemos probar tus límites, comenzando por ahora – dijo justo antes de atrapar mis labios con los suyos con la energía que caracterizaba a Jacob.

**Fin.**

**Notas de la Autora: **Lo sé, soy pésima para escribir finales, porque son como despedidas y no me gusta despedirme.

Adoro a Jacob, no sé si lo notaron. Lo de sexy es demasiado mío, no creo que haya sido Cassie, ella solo hablo por mi.

Si quieren me dejan sus comentarios :DD


End file.
